Lo que no me esperaba
by YreSu
Summary: Sus labios carnosos y rosados clamaban por ser probados en ese preciso instante, lo llamaban, lo tentaban... "- No digas tonterías, jamás me fijaría en una niña como esa." "- ... Solo es un antipático, egocéntrico, amargado, maleducado, ¡Insoportable!"
1. Parte I

_Lo que no me esperaba_

**- Parte I -**

- ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Esto no puede ser! - decía la joven con sus ojos cristalinos, intentando zafarse de su agarre.

- ¡¿Por qué no? ¡¿Por qué te niegas a esto? ¡¿Por qué te niegas a sentirlo? - le preguntaba el chico acercándola - Sabes que lo quieres, que lo deseas tanto como yo - le dijo en susurro acercando su rostro al de ella, quedando a una distancia casi inexistente de sus labios.

- No… por favor… déjame ir - logró articular casi sin aliento.

- ¿Es realmente lo que quieres? - preguntó el joven rodeando la pequeña cintura de su acompañante sin apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos que lo habían encantado.

-…- las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta. Debía decir que sí y huir, no podía permitir aquello - No - pero estando rodeada por sus brazos sin darle más opción que apoyar sus manos en su fuerte pecho, respirando su irresistible aroma… simplemente no podía pensar coherentemente.

Una masculina mano viajó rápidamente hasta su nuca haciéndola suspirar, esperando anhelante lo que ya sabía que pasaría, lo que había deseado que sucediera desde hacía mucho pero no lo había querido admitir. El joven entusiasmado, hundió sus dedos en la larga cabellera jalando de ella suavemente, logrando que la chica inclinara un poco su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole mayor comodidad para lo que estaban a punto de hacer, pero sin perder ni por un momento la distancia casi inexistente que los separaba. Sus labios carnosos y rosados clamaban por ser probados en ese preciso instante, lo llamaban, lo tentaban, y por fin cumpliría sus deseos. Se fue acercando poco a poco, torturándola, hasta sentir un leve roce disponiéndose a profundi…

- ¡PERFECTO! - se escuchó en el lugar, haciendo que la pareja protagonista se separa al instante - ¡Increíble! ¡Espectacular! - les aplaudía la directora emocionada, con estrellitas en los ojos - ¡La angustia, la pasión, el deseo! ¡EL AMOR! Lo transmiten todo de una manera tan real… - decía suspirando juntando sus manos al nivel de su pecho - Si no los conociera, diría que son una hermosa pareja de enamorados…

El joven castaño parado en el centro del escenario bufó ante tales palabras.

- ¡Una verdadera lástima, harían una pareja tan linda! - comenzó a decir emocionada para cambiar de un momento a otro a una expresión más seria - En fin, Sakura, Syaoran, gracias, será todo por hoy para ustedes - dijo para luego dirigir su mirada a otro punto del lugar - ¡Por favor lo actores de la siguiente escena pasen al escenario!

- Espero que para la noche del estreno lo puedas hacer mejor Kinomoto - le dijo Syaoran a la ojiverde mientras se dirigían al interior del escenario.

- No te preocupes Li, si tenemos en cuenta tu actuación, cualquiera puede ser profesional - le contestó Sakura con una sonrisa falsa. Y sin darle tiempo de contestar se fue rápidamente.

El ambarino se quedó en su lugar mirando fríamente el lugar por donde se había ido su compañera de escenario, pero momentos después su mirada se suavizó sin poder evitarlo, sin darse cuenta.

- Por fin te atraparon, amigo - dijo una voz con burla, haciéndolo reaccionar.

- ¿De qué hablas, Eriol? - le preguntó confundido el castaño.

- ¡Vamos! ¿Me vas a decir que no te mueres por besarla? - insistió el ojiazul.

Syaoran entendió a qué se refería y frunciendo el ceño lo miró seriamente.

- No digas tonterías, jamás me fijaría en una niña como esa - terminó diciendo mientras emprendía su camino a la salida.

- Bueno, no te tiene que gustar para querer besarla, basta con que te atraiga - le dijo Eriol siguiéndolo de cerca - y debo decir que Sakura no está nada mal.

- ¿Te expresas así de tu querida amiga? - le preguntó indiferente.

- Sakura es una gran amiga, pero no estoy ciego, es preciosa y lo sabes - prosiguió fingiendo pesar - lamentablemente nunca entendió mis verdaderas intenciones al conocerla. Es tan despistada que nunca se dio cuenta de que trataba de conquistarla, con ella nunca funcionaron mis galanterías, es muy inocente.

- Daidouji no es ninguna despistada, pero con ella tus trucos tampoco funcionan - le recordó Syaoran sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Mi querida Tomoyo es un caso muy particular - señaló seriamente entrecerrando los ojos. El tema era un poco delicado para él, la joven lo había rechazado ya numerosas veces hiriendo su orgullo, y ninguno de sus trucos daba resultado alguno. Era una mujer sumamente interesante.

- Es demasiado perspicaz para ti - con una leve sonrisa maliciosa mientras se separaba de su amigo y sacaba las llaves de su automóvil.

- Y Sakura demasiado adorable como para que ni tú puedas serle indiferente - le gritó el inglés antes de que el castaño desapareciera dentro del interior de su auto. Lo encendió y lo puso en marcha sin siquiera despedirse de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Aún no te das cuenta de que ya caíste? - dijo Eriol con una sincera sonrisa.

.oOo.

-¡AH! ¡No lo soporto Tomoyo, no deja de criticarme! ¡Y lo único que he hecho es tropezar con él el primer día! - exclamó Sakura exasperada.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Sakura salió corriendo, se le había hecho tarde… de nuevo. Y justo ese día, el día cuando empezaban los ensayos y conocería al famoso Syaoran Li del que tanto habían hablado, su co-protagonista._

_No lo creyó cuando le avisaron que había logrado el papel protagónico en la obra "Fantasmas del Pasado", ambientada en la década de los 40 y de la famosa directora, aunque algo loca en su opinión, Nakuru Hiraguizawa. Casualmente era la prima de Eriol, el cual interpretaba el papel de uno de los pretendientes de su personaje. Al conocerlo en las audiciones le pareció alguien muy particular, se comportaba un poco extraño con ella, aunque era muy simpático y agradable. Además era gran amigo de Li, quien según él, era una buena persona y un gran actor._

_Al parecer era muy famoso, había participado en algunas famosas películas y en importantes obras, aunque ella nunca había escuchado hablar de él. Solo esperaba que fuera una persona cordial, le costaría mucho trabajar con alguien que no soportara._

_Siguió corriendo, ya faltaba poco ¡Y al parecer podría llegar a tiempo! Escuchó como alguien la llamaba, y sin detenerse volteó a ver tropezando con la persona que tenía enfrente, y a la cual no había notado antes, haciéndola caer al igual que ella._

_-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¡Discúlpeme! ¡No vi por donde iba! - exclamó Sakura antes de darse cuenta del apuesto joven con el que había chocado. Era atlético, tenía una gorra pero eso no impedía ver sus cabellos color chocolate. Portaba lentes oscuros que en ese momento se le habían bajado un poco dejando ver unos ojos color ámbar, debía admitir que era muy apuesto…_

_- Si, ya me di cuenta - …aunque no tanto su actitud. Su respuesta había sido fría y cortante._

_- Fue un accidente - le contestó de la misma forma. Ya no le parecía tan atractivo después de todo._

_- Genial… tonta, despistada y contestona - dijo mientras se levantaba sin intención de ayudarla a hacer lo mismo._

_- ¡Grosero! ¡Maleducado! - le gritó mientras lo veía alejarse ignorándola._

_- Sakura, ¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó Tomoyo acercándose. _

_- Sí, estoy bien - contestó un poco molesta levantándose._

_- Vamos, o llegaremos tarde - _

_- ¡Dios! ¡Tomoyo! ¡Ya nos pasamos de la hora! - exclamó preocupada la ojiverde._

_- Todavía nos quedan quince minutos - consultando el suyo._

_- ¡No puede ser! ¡Mi reloj se adelantó! Y yo toda apurada…- dijo Sakura suspirando._

_- Míralo por el lado positivo ¡Por fin llegarás a tiempo! - sin poder aguantar una leve risita._

_- Muy graciosa, Tomoyo -_

_Al llegar al lugar se encontraron una gran multitud de jovencitas. Cuando lograron entrar les comentaron que aquellas chicas esperaban poder ver al famoso Syaoran Li._

_- ¿Y ya llegó? - preguntó la nívea. _

_- Sí, entró por detrás - contestó el guardia de seguridad._

_Se dirigieron al escenario y cuando ya se encontraban todos reunidos, la directora salió a darles la bienvenida a todos._

_- Y para los que no lo conozcan, este es nuestro protagonista, Syaoran Li - culminó Nakuru señalando a un joven que se encontraba un poco apartado junto a otro de ojos azules._

_Sakura volteó a verlo. Su suerte no podía ser tan mala, simplemente no podía ser._

_- ¿Por qué a mí? - se quejó en silencio al reconocer a Syaoran Li como el mismo sujeto de hacía unos minutos atrás._

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

- Ciertamente su actitud hacia ti es muy extraña - para luego susurrar - y muy interesante - sin que la castaña pudiera escuchar - pero no es mala persona.

- No, tienes razón, solo es un antipático, egocéntrico, amargado, maleducado, ¡Insoportable! - se desahogó para luego suspirar - ¡Y lo peor es que tendré que besarlo!

- Muchas pagarían por estar en tu lugar - le dijo con gracia la amatista.

- No hace falta, yo se los regalo -

- Oh vamos, ¿No estás emocionada? Recibirás un apasionado beso del gran Syaoran Li - dijo esto exagerando - todo un verdadero beso, aunque actuado, y de lo que parece ser un verdadero hombre, no como ese intento de novio que tuviste. No sé cómo alguien como tú tuvo a ese patán como único novio.

- No me lo recuerdes, viviendo tan lejos… ¡Y yo esperando un… un beso que me quitara el aliento, que me demostrara lo que me extrañaba cada vez que nos encontrábamos! - ante esta mención se sonrojó, aún la avergonzaban esos pensamientos y más cuando para ella, nunca había tenido lo que consideraba un verdadero beso - y lo único que recibía era un simple roce, cuando a la zorr… a aquella mujer le daba todo lo que podía.

- ¿Y tú querías que también te diera _todo_? - le preguntó su amiga con malicia.

- ¡Tomoyo! ¡Sabes que no lo digo en ese sentido! - le contestó sonrojándose aún más. Suspiró nuevamente - Y ahora tengo que besarme con… _eso. _

Aunque debía admitir que cada vez que llegaban a la escena del beso su corazón se agitaba con fuerza y sentía sus mejillas arder. En sí la escena era apasionada, y en el papel Li podía resultar realmente seductor… no creía haber experimentado algo así antes y no lo entendía. ¿Por qué tenía que ser justamente con él?

- Vamos, tienes que admitir que Li tiene lo suyo, tú más que nadie lo sabe - y ante esto la castaña se sonrojó recordando la razón del comentario. Hacía aproximadamente un mes había ido a buscar a su co-protagonista a su camerino, y lo encontró… sin camisa. Sin poder evitarlo lo observó con atención notando un cuerpo bien conservado y definido, y unos brazos bien trabajados. Al instante su rostro se coloró fuertemente. El joven no había notado su presencia debido a que llevaba su cabeza cubierta con una toalla con la cual secaba sus cabellos, y así aprovechó para salir del lugar y tomar un poco de aire.

- B-bueno, sí, tiene lo suyo… -

Se aclaró un poco la garganta, ese día le había costado mirar al castaño a la cara, incluso se le había hecho difícil responder sus ataques…

- Pero igual me hubiera gustado más que Eriol fuera mi pareja, no entiendo cómo puede ser su amigo, Li es un amargado y Eriol todo un caballero - ante su comentario escuchó una risita de burla por parte de la amatista - ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? Nunca entenderé que tienes contra él, con lo cariñoso y simpático que es.

- Exacto, es demasiado cariñoso… con todas -

- Y claro, tú quieres ser exclusiva - contraatacó la castaña con gracia.

- Creo que todas las chicas queremos eso, ¿O no? - le respondió Tomoyo, volviendo la atención al asunto de su ex.

A pesar de todo, la amatista no podía negar que el ojiazul era una gran persona. Después de intentar algo con Sakura no pudo evitar encariñarse con ella y terminaron siendo grandes amigos, de verdad cuidaba y protegía a su amiga, era dulce con ella. Pero con todas las demás, incluyéndola, simplemente quería ser "cariñoso". Había que admitir que era muy atractivo, con un aire misterioso y atrayente, y sabía aprovecharlo. Pero esos trucos con ella no funcionarían.

.oOo.

"_Sus labios carnosos y rosados clamaban por ser probados en ese preciso instante, lo llamaban, lo tentaban, y por fin cumpliría sus deseos. Se fue acercando poco a poco, torturándola, hasta sentir un leve roce disponiéndose a profundizar el beso, tomando sus labios con premura. La chica soltó un leve suspiro de placer haciéndolo sonreír sobre sus labios. Deliciosos, simplemente deliciosos… sería adicto a ellos eternamente. El joven la abrazó mucho más hacia sí con la firme intención de profundizar aún más, pidiendo permiso saboreando sus labios. _

_La joven se dejó hacer temblando entre sus brazos al sentir como su boca era explorada ágilmente, haciéndola suspirar de nuevo; el joven no quería asustarla pero no podía detenerse, los labios rosados de la chica pedían a gritos ser probados. Y a punto estuvo de perder la cabeza cuando sintió como tímidamente la joven entre sus brazos le correspondía con movimientos inexpertos. Le encantaba, ya no podía negarlo, toda ella debía ser solo para él. Nunca se había sentido así con ninguna otra, su corazón desbocado, incluso sintiendo un calor en sus mejillas. _

_Se separaron con sus respiraciones agitadas. Las mejillas de la chica se encontraban tiernamente sonrosadas y sus labios se encontraban hinchados provocándolo nuevamente. Pero sus ojos, sus ojos brillaban intensamente aunque miraban hacia otro lado, lo que lo hizo molestar, quería que lo viera, quería que viera cuanto la quería y la necesitaba. La tomó por el mentón y suavemente la hizo voltear a verlo pero seguía viendo otro punto. Sentía que su voz no saldría pero necesitaba llamarla, decir su nombre…_

_- Sakura - la llamó dulcemente, logrando que los increíbles ojos esmeraldas de la castaña por fin se posaran en él."_

Se levantó agitado sin creer lo que había soñado… y con quien. No era siquiera el personaje, sino con ella, con Kinomoto. ¡Maldición! Todo por culpa de Eriol y sus palabras, ¡y de ese maldito beso sin concretar! ¿Cómo aceptó tal cosa? ¡No poder besarse hasta la noche del estreno! Sin saber cómo podría ser, sin poder arreglar cualquier detalle, todo al natural… ¿En qué estaba pensando Nakuru? Probablemente no sentiría esas ganas de cerrar sus labios sobre los de ella de no ser porque tenía que esperar, sino ya se hubiera acostumbrado, no sería ninguna novedad… Y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, Kinomoto era linda… de acuerdo, de acuerdo… era hermosa y sus labios se le hacían realmente tentadores. Desde hacía un tiempo su autocontrol se había debilitado hasta el punto de tener que esforzarse para no besarla. Pero simplemente era eso, tener algo frente a ti que te provoca y no lo puedes probar. Al fin y al cabo, también era hombre.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, uno un tanto… ¿posesivo tal vez? Últimamente ver a la ojiverde con algún otro hombre lo ponía un poco - muy - de mal humor. Bueno, si él no había tenido la oportunidad de besarla, no era justo que otro viniera y le arrebatara su derecho. Era lógico ¿no?

.oOo.

- ¡Tomoyo! ¡Qué hermosos trajes! -

- Gracias, Chijaru - le dijo la amatista agradecida mientras terminaba de arreglar uno de los vestidos. Se escuchó la voz de la directora llamando a los actores del siguiente acto.

- ¡Oh! Ya me toca. Nos vemos luego, Tomoyo - le dijo saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

Se encontraba tan concentrada en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta que una masculina figura la observaba desde la puerta. No la sintió hasta que la misma se posó a su lado muy cerca de ella. Ese aroma, pudo reconocerlo enseguida.

- ¿Ahora te gusta la costura, Hiraguizawa? - preguntó sin verlo.

- Si así puedo trabajar con mi diseñadora favorita… - le dijo susurrándole al oído.

Tomoyo ni se inmutó. Se enderezó para luego dirigirse hacia una mesa buscando unas hojas.

- También le decías eso a tu actriz favorita, ¿No? -

- Si bueno, aunque Sakura se lo tomaba de otro modo, se sentía bastante halagada - rió levemente recordando los primeros días - encantadoramente despistada…

- Muy cierto, y al final logra ganarse a cualquiera… aunque crea que haya una excepción -

- Él también es un poco despistado, no se ha dado cuenta. Espero que lo haga pronto o puede que luego sea demasiado tarde, ella debe pensar que la odia - dijo el níveo con sinceridad.

- Pues tal parece que se encuentran en la misma situación - haciendo una pausa mientras miraba una hoja con atención.

- Tal vez podríamos… -

- ¿Y perder la diversión? - preguntó con gracia la amatista.

- Humm… Buen punto - le contestó riendo levemente.

Algunas veces se daban ese tipo de conversaciones entre ellos en las cuales hablaban como si fueran verdaderos amigos y eso le agradaba a la amatista, pero él siempre lo arruinaba. Pronto sintió como unas manos se apoyaban en la mesa a sus costados, acorralándola.

- Pero basta de hablar de ellos… -

- ¿Puedes apartarte? Necesito seguir trabajando - le dijo como si nada, sin voltearse.

- Vamos, preciosa - le susurraba seductoramente - sé que te gusto. Solo admítelo y déjate llevar - le apartó un poco el cabello y se dispuso a darle pequeños besos en el cuello.

La amatista evitó un sobresalto intentado calmar el mar de sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, nunca había llegado hasta ese punto, siempre se había quedado con un coqueteo y lo que podría llamar acoso. Su tacto era eléctrico, debía detener eso. Sonrió levemente, ella también podría jugar el mismo juego.

- Tienes razón - dijo suavemente encarándolo, dejando sorprendido al ojiazul. Posó sus manos sobre su pecho - He… he tratado de negármelo a mí misma pero ya no puedo evitarlo - le decía mientras lo empujaba levemente haciéndolo retroceder poco a poco hasta chocar contra una pared.

Eriol estaba desconcertado, no había previsto esa reacción. Nunca había estado en una situación como esa en la que él era el acorralado, bueno, no sin él buscarlo; pero no solo eso, justamente era _ella_ la que lo estaba haciendo. Y era ella quien lo había dejado sin palabras, con el corazón latiéndole a mil y con sus defensas por el suelo, no entendía porqué se sentía así, nadie lo había hecho sentir así.

- Aunque me mantengo firme, por dentro muero de ganas porque me mires, porque toques, porque me beses… - lo miraba intensamente acercándose más a él. Le hacía gracia verlo así, casi indefenso, y al mismo tiempo le extrañaba tanto, no se lo hubiera imaginado. Por alguna razón se encontraba fascinada.

El joven la observaba embelesado. Vio como tomaba sus lentes y los colocaba a un lado. Sintió una de las manos de la nívea en su mejilla, su tacto era suave, exquisito. Luego sintió la otra y entre ambas delineaban delicadamente su rostro, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos. Su frente, pasando por sus ojos hasta su recta nariz; tocaron suavemente sus mejillas bajando lentamente hasta sus labios, acariciándolos con cuidado.

Lo vio abrir sus ojos y en ellos había algo parecido al… ¿cariño? ¿Anhelo? No lo entendía, ¿Cómo podía engañarla de esa forma? Pero en ese momento no le importaba, nada le importaba. Eriol alzó una mano acariciando el rostro de porcelana con el dorso de la mano delicadamente, como temiendo que pudiera romperla. Después posó su palma en la mandíbula femenina, acariciando su mejilla y labios con el pulgar en un movimiento lento.

Acercó su rostro un poco más al de ella esperando su rechazo, pero al contrario vio como la chica se acercaba hasta hacer la distancia casi inexistente. Se miraban fijamente.

- Eriol - susurró Tomoyo cerrando los ojos mientras el inglés unía sus labios a los de ella en una delicada caricia. Un suave y leve roce que al joven le supo a gloria.

La amatista tuvo que obligarse a regresar a la realidad. Había caído en su juego y había perdido, pero era hora de levantarse, no dejar que eso llegara a más. Se separó bruscamente de él dándole la espalda, necesitaba un momento para recuperarse. Eriol la miraba anhelante y aturdido.

- Tomoyo… - pero se detuvo al escuchar una risita sínica por parte de la morena, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

- Eres más ingenuo y crédulo de lo que creía, Hiraguizawa - dedicándole una mirada burlona lo suficientemente creíble como para engañar al inglés en ese momento. Luego se dirigió a la puerta y sin dedicarle otra mirada salió de la habitación. Y él se quedó ahí, sin moverse. Ya lo había rechazado antes, no entendía por qué esa vez le dolía.

Se había centrado tanto en ella que desde hacía un tiempo no miraba a ninguna otra, y si lo hacía no podía evitar compararla con Tomoyo, pero no le daba importancia, una vez que lograra conquistarla todo eso pasaría. Nunca había tenido que hacer tantos esfuerzos por lograrlo, en cualquier otro caso lo hubiera dejado así, pero ella se le hacía tan interesante, diferente, inalcanzable… simplemente irresistible, que no podía evitarlo, tenía que hacerlo.

Pero con lo ocurrido, ahora dudaba totalmente de sus intenciones incluso desde el principio: conquistarla, pasar un buen rato con ella, como ella lo haría con él y después decir adiós. Era un desgraciado, lo sabía, pero hasta el momento ninguna se había quejado ¿Lágrimas? Sí, hubo algunas lágrimas, pero al final todo resultaba bien… Pero con Tomoyo, ahora dudaba de las razones de su obsesión por conquistarla.

¿Pero eso qué importaba ya si ella…? No, ella no sería capaz de confundirlo de esa forma. Al principio lo sorprendió y al mismo tiempo había quedado encantado con su supuesta actitud, pero luego sus caricias, el pronunciar su nombre… el beso. En sus ojos lo vio, vio que era real… ¿o no? ¿O ella le había seguido el juego y él había salido perdiendo? ¿Y es que acaso él…?

- Maldición… - susurró para sí mismo pasándose una mano por su cabello.

.oOo.

- ¡Mírame y dime que no me amas! - exclamó el joven acercándose poco a poco a la chica.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? Yo estaba bien, ya había superado tu muerte… - decía ocultando su rostro entre sus manos - ¡Estoy comprometida!

- ¡Pero no lo amas! -

- ¡Sí lo amo! - le respondió encarándolo.

- ¡No! - le dijo sujetándola por los brazos - No lo haces porque sabes muy bien que a quien amas es a mí.

La joven lo miraba sin moverse mientras él se acercaba poco quedando a solo milímetros de su labios. Pero antes de poder terminar con la distancia, una bofetada lo hizo retroceder.

- ¡No te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima de nuevo! ¡Tú te fuiste y me hiciste creer que habías muerto! - lo miró con frialdad para proseguir - Me obligaste a seguir adelante y ahora que soy feliz no pretendo volver atrás, no pretendo volver al pasado y menos pretendo volver a ti.

- Estuvo algo mejor - dijo Syaoran con indiferencia.

- ¿Algo mejor? A ti nada te satisface ¿Cierto? - le respondió Sakura molesta.

- No cuando las cosas no se hacen bien - le dijo con frialdad poniéndola de peor humor. No sabía por qué pero desde que tuvo el sueño y la vio aquella mañana se sintió molesto por ese nerviosismo que lo invadió y por esa frustración que sintió hacía unos momentos por no poder besarla cuando la tuvo tan cerca. ¡Estar en esa situación lo molestaba! Por suerte en dos días era el estreno y todo eso acabaría.

- Tú… eres un… y un… - estaba tan enfadada que no lograba decir lo que quería. Sin duda era un actor increíble, pasar de un personaje romántico, atractivo, cariñoso, que además la hacía sonrojar, a una persona amargada, ególatra que la hacía enojar todo el tiempo… Y parecía ser solo con ella, ¡Con todos los demás se comportaba decente, con Eriol incluso sonreía! Y debía admitir que se veía bien, muy bien cuando lo hacía… pero era un idiota ¿Qué tenía contra ella? - ¡AH! ¡No te soportó!

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió con rapidez a la salida de la habitación. Tomó la manilla de la puerta e intentó abrirla, pero nada sucedió. Volvió a intentarlo y nada, siguió y siguió terminando por desesperarse, de verdad quería salir de ahí, pero la puerta parecía atorada.

- ¿Ya no te quieres ir? - le preguntó el castaño con burla.

- Ya quisieras… la puerta no abre - le respondió haciendo que el chino la mirara con seriedad.

- Déjame intentarlo -

Sakura se apartó mientras Li se acercaba a la puerta. Después de varios intentos y algunos golpes se resignó suspirando.

- Está atorada -

- ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta - le respondió Sakura con sarcasmo siendo fulminada por la mirada del castaño.

Para su mala suerte, Sakura había dejado su celular con sus cosas en los vestidores y a Syaoran se le había quedado sin batería. Habían elegido ese lugar para practicar precisamente porque no se escuchaba ruido alguno desde afuera, por lo que no había ventanas de buen tamaño por donde pudieran salir. Estaban atrapados ahí, los dos solos, hasta que alguien se diera cuenta de su ausencia.

- ¿Y ahora? - preguntó la castaña.

- Ahora, a esperar que nos busquen - le respondió Syaoran mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

- ¡Pero… pero yo tengo que salir de aquí! - exclamó la ojiverde notándose un poco desesperada.

El chino la observó interrogante ¿Cuál era su prisa? ¿Es que acaso tenía una cita o algo? Quería salir de corriendo de su lado… para encontrarse con otro… Por alguna razón ese pensamiento no le sentó nada bien, se sintió… irritado.

- ¿Por qué la prisa? ¿Alguien fue lo bastante estúpido como para invitarte a salir? -

De inmediato se arrepintió por haber dicho eso. La mirada que le dirigió la joven estaba llena de odio y al mismo tiempo de dolor, lo miró por unos instantes pero no abrió la boca. Sakura volvió su vista hacia la puerta y suspiró con pesar. Solo quedaba esperar a que alguien se diera cuenta de que habían desaparecido, y esperaba que fuera pronto…

Se separó de la puerta y se sentó en el lado opuesto al ambarino, bien lejos de él. No le dirigió la palabra, ni una mirada, y Syaoran no se atrevió a cambiar la situación. Después de un largo rato, a través de una pequeña ventana en la parte superior de la habitación, observaron como se desataba una fuerte tormenta. Con un fuerte trueno el castaño notó como, después de mantenerse inmóvil con la cabeza baja, el cuerpo de la ojiverde se estremecía.

- ¿Tienes miedo? - soltó sin más.

- ¡Yo no…! - pero un trueno la hizo callar mientras en ese preciso instante el lugar se quedaba sin luz. Sakura emitió un grito ahogado mientras se abrazaba a sus piernas.

- No seas tonta, es una simple tormenta… - le dijo indiferente, pero la joven simplemente no le contestó. Con otro fuerte estruendo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, escuchándose leves gimoteos.

El ambarino, sin poder evitarlo, se sintió conmovido y la necesidad de abrazarla, de protegerla lo invadieron. Nunca había soportado ver a una mujer en esas condiciones, recordaba bien situaciones similares con sus hermanas… la diferencia era que en ese momento se sentía terriblemente tentado a hacerlo, se sentía emocionado, incluso nervioso, quería hacerlo. ¿Qué diablos le estaba sucediendo?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otro relámpago que anunciaba la llegada del trueno. La castaña se preparó en la oscuridad mientras Syaoran, sin pensarlo demasiado, se levantó. Ante la llegada del fuerte estruendo, Sakura sintió como era rodeada por unos brazos y apoyada inevitablemente en lo que dedujo, era el pecho del chino, era el único además de ella en la habitación.

- ¿Qué… qué haces? - preguntó la castaña agradeciendo la oscuridad que escondía el gran sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas en ese momento. Su corazón latía desbocado, se sentía nerviosa, no entendía la razón, pero además se sentía cómoda, se sentía… bien, muy bien de hecho, al estar entre sus brazos. Otro fuerte estruendo se escuchó e inconscientemente se abrazó a Syaoran - Lo… lo siento.

Él no contestó. Sakura seguía apoyada sobre su pecho y cuando se calmó un momento pudo escuchar los latidos acelerados del joven ¿Tendría miedo también? Su curiosidad la obligó a levantar la mirada hacia él. El castaño no la miraba pero su rostro no expresaba ni pizca de miedo ¿Y entonces?

Lo que ella no lograba ver gracias a la oscuridad, eran las mejillas coloradas del joven. Tenerla tan cerca… sí, la tenía en una posición más comprometedora cuando actuaban, pero en esos momentos enfocaba toda su concentración en hacer su trabajo, aunque en los últimos días le costara más de la cuenta. Pero ahora, ella se aferraba a él, sin ningún tipo de obligación… ¿En qué más podría enfocarse? Y más aún si su dulce aroma y su cuerpo abrazado por el suyo lo estaban atontando… No pudo evitar recorrerla con la mirada _¡Pervertido!_ Pero antes de seguir reclamándose mentalmente notó como la camisa de Sakura se encontraba un poco levantada, dejando ver un poco de su abdomen... Y el inicio de una cicatriz que seguía más allá. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño mientras la examinaba con atención.

.oOo.

**¡Buenas! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, aquí está esta historia que originalmente iba a ser un oneshot pero terminó siendo una historia de cuatro partes, porque a medida que iba escribiendo resultaba más y más largo de lo que era en mi cabeza xD Es una idea que me vino hace muuuucho, y que me ha tomado muuuucho terminar, la inspiración es una cosa muy seria y por momentos no sabía como continuar, así que retomaba y la dejaba, retomaba y la dejaba, y así fue por bastante tiempo, además mi computadora anterior se daño y llegué a pensar que no podría recuperar el archivo, así que la historia no iba a ver la luz nunca… Pero lo recuperé y desde ese momento decidí que lo terminaría for good! xD No será la mejor historia, pero tampoco la peor jajajaj Así que bueno, aquí les dejo la primera parte. Espero que les guste.**


	2. Parte II

Para los que ya habían leído la primera parte, este capítulo estaba conectado con el anterior, solo que decidí hacer la historia en cuatro capítulos más cortos para que sea una lectura más ligera.

_Lo que no me esperaba_

**- Parte II -**

Tomoyo la había buscado, la había llamado, había preguntado por ella y no lograba encontrarla. Se suponía que se encontrarían antes de irse pero ella nada que aparecía. Según lo que le había dicho, estaría practicando con Li, pero tampoco había logrado localizarlo. Entró en el último camerino y no encontró a la persona que buscaba. En cambio en el lugar se hallaba Hiraguizawa, leyendo con atención el guión sin darse cuenta de su presencia. Se sintió nerviosa después de lo ocurrido. Respiró profundo, no era momento para eso.

- Hiraguizawa - Eriol se tensó al escuchar esa voz, la reconoció enseguida. Volteó a verla dirigiéndole una fría mirada, no podía quedar en evidencia ante ella, no lo haría.

- Ah, eres tú - le dijo indiferente, volcando su atención a las hojas que tenía en sus manos nuevamente.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño, pero por el momento decidió pasarlo por alto.

- ¿Has visto a Sakura o a Li? Los he buscado en todas partes pero no los encuentro -

- ¿Ya buscaste en el escenario? - preguntó el ojiazul sin voltear a verla.

- Obviamente - le respondió con cierta molestia. Se contuvo de decirle algo más y prosiguió - Estoy preocupada, habíamos quedado en encontrarnos para irnos juntas, pero no apareció y nadie sabe decirme nada de ella, o de Li, con quien se suponía que iba a estar ensayando.

Eriol la observó, se veía realmente preocupada. Dejó el guión a un lado y se dirigió hacia ella.

- Vamos, te ayudaré a buscarlos -

.oOo.

La castaña cerró los ojos al ver otro relámpago. Escuchó el estruendo, pero lo que la hizo saltar fue un frío pero suave tacto en su abdomen. No pudo evitar apartarse bruscamente de él.

- ¡Lo lamento, yo… - comenzó a decir el chino - no se… no sé qué…! ¡Lo siento, no debí…!

- No, no te preocupes, no… - respondió la ojiverde súbitamente triste, llevándose inconscientemente la mano al lugar acariciado - no ha sido nada.

A pesar del estrépito, la distancia entre los dos seguía siendo corta. Syaoran mantenía una expresión preocupada debido al cambio tan brusco en la chica. Había sido bastante inapropiado tocarla, lo sabía, pero no había podido controlarse, había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo. Nunca había tenido mucho trato con ella aun cuando llevaban varios meses ensayando, él se había encargado de que fuera así, y ahora que lo tenía empezaba a sentir la necesidad de muchas cosas ¿Qué estaba pasando? Lo peor era que se sentía mal, no sabía que reaccionaría de esa forma, no quería verla así.

- ¿Estás bien? - intentando sonar indiferente.

- ¿Y a ti… qué te importa? - le preguntó sonando más brusca de lo que pretendía.

- ¿Qué me importa? Yo… - alterándose, sin saber que decir - ¡Intento ser educado!

- Debe alegrarte ¿No? - ignorando su respuesta, interrumpiéndolo en voz baja.

- ¿Alegrarme? - le preguntó extrañado.

- Si, después de todo… tú me odias - dijo simulando tranquilidad que no sentía.

- ¡Yo no te odio! - le contestó alterado, pero esta vez por sus palabras. Le molestó que ella pudiera pensar eso ¿Pero que le importaba lo que ella pensara de él? Además él la… no, no la odiaba, él…

- ¿No? ¡Pero si siempre te la pasas molestándome, criticándome! ¿Entonces por qué…? –

"_Porque me encanta verte molesta" _fue lo primero que pensó sin entender el motivo.

- Yo no… no lo sé - le dijo seriamente, pensativo.

Se quedaron en silencio. Sakura se sentía confundida, no lo entendía ni un poco. Aunque cuando le dijo que no la odiaba se sintió… aliviada. Sin duda, tampoco se entendía a sí misma.

- ¿Cómo… - comenzó Syaoran con voz suave, llamando la atención de la chica - cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?

No pudo evitar preguntárselo, sin darse cuenta desde hacía un tiempo había empezado a preguntar discretamente sobre Sakura a partir de otras conversaciones, quedando como simple curiosidad… pero en ese momento, quería saber de ella. La ojiverde no le dirigió la mirada y se quedó en silencio mirando a un punto cualquiera, probablemente la había incomodado.

- Olvídalo, no es algo que me incumba, lo siento - dijo el chino serio. Se sentía molesto consigo mismo por hacerla sentir mal y al mismo tiempo por sentirse vulnerable, no le agradaba.

Sakura estaba extrañada e incluso sorprendida ¿Desde cuándo él le preguntaba sobre su vida? Bueno, a cualquiera le podría dar curiosidad al ver su cicatriz… un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al recordar el contacto anterior, había sido… reconfortante. Se tocó la marca nuevamente sin evitar sentirse nostálgica. Al final, sin importarle la razón por la que él preguntara, sintió ganas de decírselo, después de todo tampoco era un secreto.

- Hace unos años… - Syaoran volteó a verla y la observó con atención - mi mamá y yo tuvimos un accidente. Íbamos en el auto, cuando pasábamos un semáforo una camioneta se pasó la luz a toda velocidad, llevándonos por delante - se detuvo un momento y suspiró triste. El castaño hizo ademán de querer decir algo, sabía que la estaba haciendo recordar algo que no quería, pero ella prosiguió - El auto se volcó dando varias vueltas. Mi madre quedó inconsciente, no sé cómo, logré sacarla… después de eso no recuerdo más, me desmayé. Según los médicos, tuve una hemorragia interna además de varias heridas, principalmente esta, un vidrio se me incrustó - se observó la cicatriz con expresión ida - Cuando desperté, mi papá y mi hermano estaban conmigo y en sus rostros pude verlo, me miraban de una forma que… ahí lo supe, mi mamá no había sobrevivido.

- Lo siento mucho, Sakura - le dijo el chino con sinceridad, sorprendiendo a la castaña por el uso de su nombre. Él sabía cómo se sentía, había perdido a su padre cuando era pequeño.

Sakura lo miró con agradecimiento y agregó - Hoy se cumplen cinco años de su muerte, es por eso que…

En ese momento sintió como era rodeada por los brazos de Li nuevamente, pero esta vez con ternura, apretándola más hacia sí, transmitiéndole consuelo. La ojiverde abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero se dejó llevar cerrándolos apoyándose sobre el hombro del castaño. Así estuvieron en un silencio cómodo durante un rato. Ella abrió sus ojos nuevamente sin entender la actitud del joven ¿Por qué de repente era tan amable, si siempre era tan antipático? ¡Ni siquiera él mismo tenía una razón para serlo! ¿Por qué con ella tenía que ser diferente? ¿Por qué no le sonría como a los demás?

¿Ella quería que él le sonriera, que le dedicara esa sonrisa que tenía conquistada a más de una, que quitaba el aliento, que…? ¿Desde cuándo le observaba tanto? ¿Por qué… por qué le importaba más de lo que le gustaría admitir? ¿Por qué se sentía tan… cómoda en sus brazos?

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza desesperada por todas esas preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza. Lograba confundirla de tal forma… ¿Cómo podía ser tan odioso y antipático, y ahora se mostraba tan compresivo, cariñoso y hasta tierno? ¿Sería lástima? Por alguna razón la idea no le hizo ninguna gracia, incluso se sintió… ¿Triste? Todo eso por ser con ella tan… ¡Bipolar!

Sin poder evitarlo, Syaoran la había atraído hacia sí. Aunque no hubiera querido admitirlo, últimamente se sentía vacío cuando al tenerla cerca ella se iba de su lado. ¿Por qué le sucedían esas estupideces? Era ridículo, sentirse tan bien al tener a una chica tan torpe y molesta de aquella manera… Su mente en ese momento era un mar de preguntas, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ? No solo tenía esas ansias de besarla, ahora la idea de tener aquel cuerpo abrazado se le hacía demasiado atractiva, y repentinamente ya se encontraba haciéndolo ¿Pero qué…?

Observó a la castaña que tenía en sus brazos y la sensación de bienestar lo invadió por completo. ¡Al diablo con las preguntas! Quería disfrutar del momento, ya luego se preocuparía por saber que le sucedía.

Pero Sakura no lograba estar tranquila, sentía tantas cosas en ese momento, pero no lo entendía, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, que le sucedía y que pretendía Li. Por muy cómoda que se encontrara en aquel momento, tenía que alejarse, con él tan cerca no lograba concentrarse. Probablemente solo era condescendiente y ella encontrándose repentinamente confundida.

La castaña se separó rápidamente, poniéndose de pie y alejándose de él. Syaoran la miró extrañado y molestó ¿Por qué esa actitud? No le había hecho nada.

- Oye ¿Se puede saber…?

- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Dices que no me odias pero me queda claro que no soy tu persona favorita, no necesito que seas condescendiente conmigo!

- ¡Yo no estoy siendo condescendiente contigo! - mientras se paraba.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces? ¿Te entretiene… jugar conmigo? ¿Confundirme? - le exclamó sin tener muy claro que decir.

- ¿Jugar? ¿Confundirte? - le preguntó contrariado - ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué simplemente no puedes aceptar un gesto de amabilidad?

- ¿Un gesto de amabilidad? Viniendo de ti, un gesto sería, si acaso, una palabra de aliento, una mano en el hombro, no un… - se sonrojó al recordar en la posición en la que se habían encontrado hacía unos instantes. Se sintió molesta y avergonzada ante aquello - no un abrazo, no al tratarme como me tratas…

- ¿Pero qué clase de persona crees que soy? - exclamó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella acorralándola contra la pared, sorprendiendo a Sakura. Suavizó el tono de su voz - Entiendo perfectamente por lo que has pasado. Lo sé. Sé lo que es necesitar un abrazo en los momentos más vulnerables.

Y era la verdad. Recordaba cuando había perdido a su padre y que al ser la cabeza de la familia tenía que mantenerse firme, aunque por dentro lo único que quería era alguien que le diera consuelo, un abrazo. Agradeció a su hermana Shiefa el haberlo hecho sin necesidad de pedírselo, lo había notado en su rostro.

Aunque en el caso de Sakura, sabía que no era la única razón por la que lo había hecho. Sí, tenía que admitirlo, lo había querido, había querido hacerlo. La observó y frunció el ceño, ella simplemente miraba hacia el suelo, como si fuera lo más interesante.

Y es que la cercanía con el castaño la había vuelto a poner nerviosa. Aun así se sentía avergonzada, recordaba que Eriol le había comentado que Li había perdido a su padre… pero al mismo tiempo se sentía un poco decepcionada, sí, decepcionada… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él la hacía sentir así? ¿Y por qué…?

- Kinomoto…

- ¿Por qué me hace sentir tan nerviosa? - dijo en un susurro muy leve, pero que Syaoran pudo escuchar perfectamente.

- ¿Te hago sentir nerviosa? - preguntó mirándola sorprendido. Se sintió extrañamente ¿feliz? Vio como ella llevaba una de sus manos a su boca arrepintiéndose por su propia indiscreción.

No pudo evitar sonreír ladinamente al notar el fuerte sonrojo de la castaña. Acercó su rostro al de ella, quedando a centímetros del de ella, bajó su mirada a la mano que ella mantenía sobre sus labios y un pensamiento invadió su mente. Levantó su mano tomando la de ella suavemente y bajándola sin soltarla. No sabía bien que estaba haciendo, pero en aquel momento poco le importaba.

Mientras, Sakura solo podía preguntarse ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta para decir aquello en voz alta? Ahora Li le había retirado la mano de su boca y aún no se la soltaba, y además la miraba intensamente con aquella sonrisa, jamás le había sonreído de ninguna manera. Lo hacía lucir sumamente atractivo, y aunque no era la más bonita que tenía para dar, le había nublado el pensamiento.

El volvió su mirada a los labios de la chica mientras su sonrisa iba desapareciendo para observar embelesado. Subió su mano libre hasta mantenerla a pocos centímetros de su boca, la acercó lentamente hasta posarla en su mandíbula.

Sakura cerró los ojos ante tal contacto, sabía lo que sucedería ¿Por qué no lo detenía? ¿Él quería…? ¿Y ella…? Para qué negarlo, estaba ansiosa.

Pasó su pulgar lentamente por los labios rosados y la sintió estremecer. La observó, mantenía los ojos cerrados, no tenía intención alguna de apartarse ¿También lo deseaba? Eso lo hizo sonreír levemente. Los recorrió poco a poco para luego acercarse acortando las distancias.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Li! ¿Se encuentran ahí adentro? - preguntó una preocupada Tomoyo desde la puerta haciéndolos separarse rápidamente. Sakura se hallaba completamente avergonzada mientras Syaoran susurraba maldiciones. - ¿Sakura?

- Sí, Tomoyo, aquí estamos - respondió las castaña recobrando el habla - La puerta está atorada.

- No te preocupes, voy a buscar ayuda - escuchó decir a su amiga escuchando sus pasos alejarse.

Sentía la mirada de Li sobre ella, pero no se atrevía a voltear. No entendía lo que le estaba pasando, quería irse, pero también quería quedarse ahí encerrada… con él. Sintió aún más el calor en sus mejillas.

Syaoran no despegaba la mirada de su espalda. Se sentía molesto, Daidouji no había podido ser más inoportuna, y es que él quería… quería… ¡Quería probar esos labios! ¡Quería… que ella se quedara con él! Su corazón seguía acelerado y sentía su cara arder, tenía que admitirlo, no era simple atracción… Se fue acercando hasta quedar cerca de ella, levantó una de sus manos llevándola al hombro de la chica, pero antes de poder terminar su acción, se escucharon unas voces del otro lado.

Los encargados del mantenimiento lograron abrir la puerta después de varios minutos. Afuera se encontraban Tomoyo y Eriol, quienes aguardaban en un silencio incómodo. La primera en salir fue la castaña, se veía nerviosa y aún un poco sonrojada.

- Menos mal que nos encontraste, Tomoyo - mostrando un intento de sonrisa que resultó en una mueca - bueno, creo que mejor me voy, se me ha hecho bastante tarde. Nos vemos mañana.

Se fue rápidamente sin dar tiempo a que alguno de los níveos dijera algo. La siguieron hasta que se perdió de vista. Olvidándose de sus propios problemas, se miraron con complicidad.

- ¿Será que algo pasó? - preguntó la amatista. Cuando Eriol estaba por contestar, vieron salir a Syaoran a paso lento con el ceño fruncido y la frustración dibujada en su cara. Caminó hacia el lado contrario sin siquiera mirarlos.

- O algo estuvo por pasar… - observando igualmente al castaño. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que el ojiazul volvió a hablar - Bueno, nos vemos Daidouji,

.oOo.

El pasillo había quedado desierto a parte de ambos morenos. La chica se armó de valor para darle alcance al joven y encararlo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? -

- No sé de qué hablas - le contestó indiferente.

- ¡Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero! ¿Ahora soy Daidouji y merezco un trato frío e indiferente? -

- Como si te importara - le dijo esquivando su mirada un tanto molesto.

- ¡Sí me importa! - esto lo hizo verla fijamente - De cierta forma te considero… un amigo…

Esas últimas palabras lo molestaron de manera irracional ¿Un amigo?

- ¡Un amigo! - dijo enfurecido acorralando a Tomoyo contra la pared - ¡Y supongo que juegas con todos tus amigos como lo hiciste conmigo!

Eriol sabía que lo que decía estaba mal, no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarle, pero le molestaba que pensara así de él… Sabía que ni eso merecía al haber sido un idiota con ella, pero después de lo sucedido el día anterior ¿Sólo un juego? ¿De verdad no significaba nada más?

De un momento a otro el inglés sintió un ardor en su mejilla. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido, mientras su mirada se hallaba dirigida involuntariamente hacia el final del pasillo. Volteó a verla lentamente encontrándose una mirada amatista indignada y dolida.

- ¡Cínico! ¡Te atreves a hablarme de un juego cuando tú eres el que empezó todo! ¡Me trataste como a un reto, como a una más del montón! ¡Me seducías en cualquier oportunidad que tenías, como a cualquier otra! ¡Sin pensar en mis sentimientos! - decía con rabia mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas - ¡En lo confundida que me sentía cada vez que hablábamos y demostrabas verdadero interés, que me veías diferente, que entre todas era especial! Me sentía… feliz, para que después me trataras como a cualquiera…

Tomoyo se llevó las manos al rostro negando.

- Que tonta - comenzó a decir riendo irónicamente - hasta había sentido celos de Sakura, por tu forma de tratarla… pero a ti eso nunca te importó, tú tan perspicaz y es que no quisiste verlo, no te interesaste en mí realmente, nunca lo has hecho, nunc…

La amatista no pudo seguir hablando. Los labios del inglés habían tomado los suyos con desesperación, intentó resistirse sin éxito alguno… Al final se rindió, estaba cansada, y aunque quisiera negárselo, quería responderle con la misma necesidad que estaba sintiendo de él.

Eriol rodeó firmemente la estrecha cintura de la chica. No había podido escuchar más, había sido un imbécil, la había herido ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Tomoyo? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de los suyos? Ninguna mujer lo había hecho sentir de esa manera… Pero ella era especial, era única y tenía que demostrárselo.

La nívea le correspondía de la misma manera, le había rodeado el cuello y lo había acercado más hacía ella, lo estaba volviendo loco. Sus labios eran exquisitos, deliciosos, quería saborearlos lentamente, quería disfrutarlos, pero se obligó a detenerse, tenía que hablar con ella.

- Tomoyo - le susurró mientras se separaba. La chica mantenía los ojos cerrados con un gran sonrojo sobre sus mejillas. Tenía los labios rojos y un poco hinchados, el chico tuvo que luchar contra el deseo de tomarlos de nuevo.

- Oh dios… ¿Qué he hecho? - susurró para sí misma. Abrió los ojos luciendo avergonzada. Intentó escapar pero Eriol al ver su intención, no la dejó liberarse de su agarre.

- Tomoyo, escúchame - le dijo el ojiazul llamado la atención de la amatista - He sido un estúpido, un idiota. No tenía derecho a decirte nada, a tratarte como lo hice, lo sé, pero después de lo que sucedió, pensar que no había significado nada para ti, me enloqueció, me sentí herido, molesto.

- ¿Por qué? Lo que sienta una más de tus conquistas nunca te ha importado… - dijo Tomoyo molesta.

- Me empezó a importar - acercó su rostro al de ella - me empezó a importar cuando te conocí, me empezó a importar porque nunca has sido y nunca serás una más de mis conquistas. Me importa porque eres especial Tomoyo, porque desde que te conocí no he podido mirar a ninguna otra, no hay comparación, ninguna está a tu altura - le dijo sonriendo levemente. Luego con seriedad - Y después de aquél inocente beso me di cuenta, no me interesaba ninguna otra… solo tú. No sé cómo no lo vi antes, y siempre me odiaré por eso, porque te herí. Dame la oportunidad y te demostraré lo que este idiota enamorado puede hacer para redimirse, para conquistarte y no perderte.

Tomoyo no sabía que decir, el ojiazul la miraba fijamente, y ante tal declaración no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentirse emocionada ¿Enamorado? ¿Él? No mentía, lo sabía, un hombre como él no podría decir aquello si no hablara en serio. Se rió ante esto y él la miró extrañado.

- ¿Te parece gracioso? -

- Tal vez… - le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. Le sonrió y Eriol no pudo hacer más que corresponderle - ¿Todo por decirte que te veía como amigo?

- Me gustas demasiado Tomoyo, la sola idea de que me vieras como un simple amigo me volvió loco… A decir verdad, jamás podría ser simplemente amigo de una mujer como tú - le susurró al oído seductoramente. La amatista recurrió a las fuerzas que le quedaban, no podía dejársela fácil.

- No será sencillo - dijo con la mayor seriedad que pudo mientras lo encaraba.

- Por ti, no espero que lo sea - el níveo acercó sus labios a los de ella dándole un suave y corto beso, al que seguirían otros de no ser porque Tomoyo apartó su rostro colocando sus manos en el pecho del inglés.

- Creo que ya es un poco tarde, tengo irme, Eriol - le dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Se apartó de él lentamente caminando hacia la salida.

- Tomoyo… - la llamó con un ceño levemente fruncido. Ella simplemente siguió sonriendo mientras caminaba. Eriol no pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente, su nombre en los labios de ella lo hacían sentir extasiado.

Vio como la chica se detuvo en la esquina del pasillo. Era hermosa, perfecta, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, la tendría a su lado.

- ¿Vienes? - preguntó Tomoyo. Él la miró de esa manera misteriosa tan característica y le sonrió ladinamente haciéndola estremecer. Era algo usual en él, pero la amatista sabía que esas miradas y esas sonrisas serían solo para ella.

.oOo.

Syaoran se paseaba de un lado a otro en su habitación ¿Qué había hecho? ¡Casi la había besado! ¿En qué estaba pensando?

"_¡En las tantas ganas que tenía de besarla, de abrazarla, de que fuera solo mía!"_

Se apoyó de espaldas sobre la puerta y se deslizó por ella ¡No podía ser! ¿Cómo había caído en eso? ¿Cuándo? Aunque se dijera a sí mismo que no era así, estaba claro y era imposible negarlo, él, Syaoran Li estaba…

- Enamorado de Sakura - se dijo a sí mismo con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Él la quería, la quería desde hacía mucho, pero se había negado a verlo, había querido besarla desde el principio, pero se había negado a admitirlo. Nunca tuvo opción, desde su primer encuentro ya había empezado lo inevitable.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Caminaba tranquilamente mientras se dirigía a la primera reunión de reparto. Ya conocía a Nakuru desde hacía un tiempo y conocía su trabajo, por lo que al recibir su oferta no lo pensó dos veces. Se sentía un poco ansioso por su co-protagonista, era una novata y en su experiencia personal, eso no representaba nada bueno; lo acosaban y se aprovechaban de todas las escenas románticas que compartían. Siguió su camino cuando sintió un golpe en su espalda haciéndolo caer._

_-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¡Discúlpeme! ¡No vi por donde iba! - escuchó que exclamaban. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con una hermosa chica, algunos de sus cabellos castaños caían sobre su rostro debido al choque, haciéndola verse… tentadora. Pero lo que más lo impactó fueron esos ojos verdes, esos ojos que lo miraban con preocupación y que lo hicieron estremecer, haciéndolo sentir vulnerable. Se sentía emocionado, pero eso al mismo tiempo le hizo temer lo que podría representar, no le gustaba sentirse así ¡No quería! Sabía que no traería nada buena, nunca lo había hecho._

_- Si, ya me di cuenta - le contestó de manera fría intentando apartarse de ella rápidamente._

_- Fue un accidente - le contestó ella de la misma forma._

_- Genial… tonta, despistada y contestona - le dijo mientras se levantaba sin intención de ayudarla a hacer lo mismo alejándose de ella._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Cuál fue su sorpresa al enterarse de que esa misma chica sería su co-protagonista. Ingenuamente pensó que lo tenía todo bajo control, que tratándola mal la tendría a raya impidiendo que pudiera desarrollarse algo más. Pero sin darse cuenta, poco a poco empezó a importarle, a observarla, a preguntar por ella…

La mayoría de sus relaciones anteriores, que había que destacar no eran tantas como las revistas amarillistas hacían ver, habían terminado mal: Celos enfermizos, algunos cuernos, le terminaron… para luego estar con otro. Con todas había sentido algo, con todas se había decepcionado, pero por alguna razón sabía que con Sakura era diferente, ahora que se daba cuenta, nunca había sentido tal necesidad por una mujer.

En todas las relaciones daba todo de sí, por lo que todas le habían dolido… hasta cierto punto. Con sus sentimientos por Sakura recién descubiertos, y con la fuerza de los mismos, había empezado a sentir algo inexplicable, algo que no había sentido antes…

Miedo.

Miedo porque las cosas no funcionen, la pierda y termine doliéndole demasiado.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello en un gesto de desesperación. Y a pesar de ese miedo la quería a su lado ¡La necesitaba a su lado! ¡Tenía que intentarlo!... Pero le había hecho pensar que la odiaba.

- Idiota - se dijo a sí mismo. Sonrió levemente al pensar que a pesar de todo no se arrepentía, aunque hasta ahora se atrevía a admitirlo, le gustaba hacerla rabiar, se dejaba llevar por el momento y decía lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza. Lo retaba y eso le encantaba. Se quedó pensativo rememorando lo que había acontecido.

"_¿Por qué me hace sentir tan nerviosa?"_

Recordó sus palabras y se sintió emocionado. Eso significaba que no le era indiferente, e incluso no se apartó cuando pretendió besarla.

Besarla…

No, no bastaba con intentarlo ¡Sakura sería suya y de nadie más! Tal vez fuera demasiado repentino, pero ya había perdido demasiado tiempo…

.oOo.

Sakura había llegado a casa un poco alterada. Entró respirando profundo intentando parecer normal.

- Papá, hermano, ya llegué - dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

- Ya era hora, monstruo - le contestó su hermano, Touya, desde la cocina.

- Disculpen la demora, tuve un pequeño inconveniente, me cambio rápido y ya bajo - respondió subiendo las escaleras a su habitación haciendo caso omiso del apodo de su hermano.

Sakura entró a su habitación rápidamente. Observó por la ventana, ya estaba por anochecer, pero aún estaban a tiempo. Abrió su closet tomando un conjunto negro, se desvistió y se lo colocó rápidamente, fue hasta la peinadora y se dispuso a cepillarse el cabello. Aún no podía creer todo lo que había pasado ese día… ¡Estuvo a punto de besar a Syaoran Li! Un beso real…

Repentinamente se sintió frustrada, si Tomoyo hubiera llegado unos minutos después… ¡Un momento! ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Frustrada por no haber podido besar a…? ¡No, ni siquiera podía pensar en semejante cosa! Ella solo se estaba dejando llevar por el momento, sí, eso, solo se dejó llevar, y tenía que admitir que sentía curiosidad, sentirse rodeada por unos fuertes brazos ¿Cómo se sentiría un beso de verdad?

Él no significaba nada para ella, solo le molestaba que la tratara distinto que a los demás, como si ella fuera menos; se sentía nerviosa porque… ¡porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la intimidaba! Si por eso, y se había quedado en blanco con su hermosa sonrisa porque, nuevamente, no era ciega, Li era increíblemente atractivo, pero solo por eso… Y él solo había querido besarla porque, porque… ¿Por qué? ¿Estaría jugando con ella? ¿Era para probarla? Sí… seguramente era por eso.

Todo tenía sentido ¿no? Pero entonces ¿Por qué no se sentía convencida?

- Sakura, ¿Estás lista? - la llamó su padre.

- Sí, en seguida bajo - respondió colocando el cepillo sobre la peinadora.

No importaba si estaba totalmente convencida o no, lo mejor era dejarlo así. Sí, eso era lo mejor.

Una vez en el cementerio, olvidó todo lo demás y se concentró en la razón por la que se encontraba ahí con su padre y su hermano. Sonrió con ternura mientras sostenía un hermoso ramo de flores en sus manos.

- Hola, mamá, hemos venido a visitarte -

.oOo.

**A los nuevos, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**


	3. Parte III

_Lo que no me esperaba_

**- Parte III -**

Al día siguiente llegó temprano al teatro. Al llegar a casa el día anterior decidió que intentaría olvidar todo el asunto, sabía que no estaba siendo totalmente sincera consigo misma, pero también sabía que si lo hacía solo complicaría todo. En ese momento solo podía centrarse en hacer su trabajo lo mejor posible.

O eso pensó hasta llegar al teatro. Al entrar solo se encontraba una persona, el responsable de sus inquietudes, el mismísimo Syaoran Li. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, sintió cómo se le aceleraba el pulso y cómo los nervios la invadían por completo… El castaño se encontraba sentado en medio del escenario con una expresión pensativa, y la verdad… se veía muy atractivo, con ese cabello color chocolate, esos ojos ámbar, esa nariz perfilada y eso labios… esos labios que pronto tocarían los suyos. Sin darse cuenta posó sus dedos en ellos…

Syaoran levantó la mirada en ese momento. Ahí la vio, mientras ella mantenía sus ojos fijos en él, la vio sobresaltarse al cruzar miradas, la detalló y observó cómo mantenía los dedos en sus labios, esos labios que serían su perdición… ¡Qué idiota había sido! Pensó. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de que esa mujer era para él? Ahora solo faltaba que ella se diera cuenta de que él era el único para ella, y ya se encargaría de que eso sucediera fuera como fuera.

La castaña lo vio levantarse sin dejar de observarla y luego caminar hacia ella, quería alejarse pero sus piernas no le respondían.

- Bue… buenos días…, Li - lo saludó Sakura una vez que lo tuvo enfrente, bajando la mano al percatarse del lugar donde la mantenía.

- Buenos días, _Sakura _- le respondió el castaño, dedicándole una pícara sonrisa. La había llamado por su nombre, con un tono suave y con esa sonrisa que… la dejaron en blanco, sentía sus mejillas arder y su corazón latiendo a mil - ¿Está bien que te llame por tu nombre? Me parece que debería haber más… confianza, dada nuestra relación…

- ¿Nu… nu… - la ojiverde se aclaró un poco la garganta intentando recomponerse - ¿Nuestra relación?

- Sí, nuestra relación… profesional - le contestó el chino observando los nervios de la chica, la cual evitaba su mirada. Eso solo lo emocionaba mucho más, lo sucedido el día anterior no lo había afectado solo a él, sabía que a ella también, y desde que puso un pie en el teatro esa mañana había decidido que le demostraría a la joven que significaba algo para él - Aunque podríamos tener otro tipo de relación.

La castaña finalmente lo miró confundida, frunciendo el ceño no habiendo entendido el sentido de la frase. Syaoran lo supuso. En el pasado la habría molestado por ser tan despistada, pero la verdad es que le parecía encantador, toda ella era encantadora.

Sakura esperó una burla, era normal viniendo de él cuando ella no entendía algo, pero se sorprendió al escuchar una leve risa. Seguro se estaría riendo de ella, pero su expresión no tenía rastro de burla, era como si el hecho simplemente le hiciera gracia y la miraba de una manera que no sabía describir. Estuvo por preguntarle a qué se refería cuando el prosiguió.

- Entonces, ¿No te importa si te llamo por tu nombre? -

- No… supongo que no - le contestó la chica no del todo segura, sin entender la actitud del chino, aunque tenía que admitir que no le desagradaba, no le desagradaba para nada. Y menos cuando al contestarle, Li le había dirigido una encantadora sonrisa, no era como la de antes, era natural y se reflejaba en su mirada, era hermosa e iba dirigida a ella. Sin poder explicarlo se sintió extasiada.

- Bien, y tú puedes llamarme Syaoran, si quieres, claro… -

- … Sí… claro… - sin saber que más decir, Sakura desvió la mirada, se sentía aún demasiado nerviosa, necesitaba alejarse de él para poder pensar con claridad - Bueno, creo que iré a ver si Tomoyo ya llegó para la última prueba de vestuario…

Comenzó a caminar evitando mirarlo hasta darle la espalada, pero antes de irse se sintió tentada a decir algo más.

- Nos vemos luego… Syaoran - y siguió su camino sintiendo una extraña sensación de satisfacción.

El castaño hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no halarla hacia sí y besarla. Escuchar su nombre salir de aquellos labios lo habían hecho sentir mejor de lo que había pensado, era inquietante y al mismo tiempo excitante la necesidad que estaba teniendo por esa mujer, e inconscientemente siempre lo había sabido, pero en su momento mantenerla alejada parecía la opción acertada. Volvió al escenario mientras unos ojos amatistas lo seguían con atención.

.oOo.

Sakura seguía su camino. Realmente no iba a buscar a Tomoyo, solo que no podía permanecer ahí más tiempo, su cuerpo respondía de manera extraña, sentía un cosquilleo en su estómago y aunque quería moverse, sus piernas no obedecían. No entendía qué estaba pasando ¿Por qué de repente él se comportaba de aquella manera? Todo sería más sencillo si él siguiera comportándose como un idiota con ella, no la haría sentirse tan confundida… ¿Cómo llegó a pensar que podría hacer a un lado lo sucedido y actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido?

Pero tenía que admitir que le había gustado llamarlo por su nombre, y que le dedicara aquella sonrisa. Tal vez había decidido ser amable con ella para que el trabajo fuera más llevadero después de lo del día anterior, pero eso solo lo hacía más difícil, la hacía pensar en la posibilidad de que él pudiera tener sentimientos hacia ella. Se sonrojó. Podía ser despistada pero la actitud de Syaoran era muy extraña… Pero no, no podía ser… tenía que haber otra razón, tal vez sintió pena por ella después de saber lo de su madre, y el beso… sabía que la idea de no poder besarse hasta el día del estreno lo había molestado, tal vez había querido ponerla a prueba y ver como podría reaccionar cuando se diera el momento, sabía que a él no le gustaba dejar las cosas al azar, le gustaba tener todo lo que tenía que ver con su trabajo bajo control.

Caminó hasta el taller de Tomoyo dándose cuenta de que se encontraba cerrado. Suspiró. Aún no había llegado y no sabía a dónde más ir.

- Te noto algo inquieta, Sakura - dijo una voz suave.

- ¡Tomoyo! - volteó con sorpresa.

- Llegaste temprano hoy - le comentó la amatista mientras abría su lugar de trabajo y la invitaba a pasar.

- Sí, hoy extrañamente me levanté temprano y no pude volver a dormir - suspiró dejándose caer en un sillón.

- Qué curioso… - le contestó Tomoyo dejando sus cosas sobre una mesa. Se acercó a los trajes de la obra y se puso a observarlos uno por uno - Al llegar te vi con Li en el teatro. Parecían estarse llevando mejor.

Al escuchar esto la castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Un escalofrío la recorrió, Tomoyo era muy perspicaz, no quería imaginarse lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

- No… bueno, sí… supongo… - le respondió Sakura sin saber muy bien que decir, ni ella misma entendía que estaba pasando con Li. Notó la mirada de su amiga sobre ella y no hizo más que esquivarla, sabía que la nívea había notado que algo le sucedía.

- Sakura, ¿qué pasó ayer con Li? - le preguntó Tomoyo con un tono suave, casi maternal, sentándose junto a ella. La ojiverde la miró sonrojada sin saber muy bien como responder. Se sentía un poco avergonzada, pero tal vez Tomoyo pudiera ayudarla a entender lo que le estaba sucediendo.

- Bueno, ayer… - y se dispuso a contarle lo sucedido. La amatista la escuchaba con interés mientras contenía una sonrisa - … y terminamos acordando llamarnos por nuestros nombres.

La castaña terminó con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. Repasar lo ocurrido solo había logrado confundirla mucho más, ella… ella había querido que la besara, no podía engañarse con eso de "dejarse llevar", pero ¿no se suponía que ellos no se agradaban?

- Sakura - la llamó Tomoyo atrayendo su atención - ¿Te has sentido así con otra persona?

- Yo… - Sakura lo pensó. No recordaba haber sentido alguna vez tantas emociones juntas, con su corazón latiendo desbocado… - No…

- ¿Ni con Akira? –

La castaña lo meditó un segundo. Pensándolo mejor, lo que estaba sintiendo podía parecerse a lo que había sentido por Akira… pero muchísimo más intenso. En comparación, su ex no la había hecho sentir realmente nada…

Sakura abrió lo ojos con sorpresa, eso… eso significaba que… Miró a Tomoyo quien la observaba con una pícara sonrisa.

- No, Tomoyo… yo no… yo no puedo… -

- ¿Y por qué no? Ustedes… -

- Buen día, To… - dijo una voz entrando en la habitación - Oh, disculpen la interrupción.

- ¡Buen día, Eriol! Tranquilo, no interrumpes nada - le contestó Sakura con una sonrisa agradeciendo su presencia, no se sentía preparada para aceptar lo que le estaba sucediendo.

- Tan encantadora como siempre, Sakura - le dijo el inglés tomando una de sus manos depositando un pequeño beso. La castaña le regaló una tímida sonrisa, con sus mejillas siendo adornadas por un leve sonrojo.

Eriol se separó de la ojiverde para dirigir su mirada a la nívea, quien a su vez lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa. Sakura los observó con atención, era despistada, pero no podía pasar por alto las miradas que se dirigían esos dos. Algo estaba pasando.

- Tomoyo -

- Eriol -

Y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando el moreno se acercó a la amatista tomando su rostro con una de sus manos y acercándolo al suyo para darle un corto pero dulce beso. Acto que sorprendió tanto a la castaña como a Tomoyo.

- ¿Pero qué…? - comenzó la nívea con sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero se vio interrumpida por el joven frente a ella.

- No pude pensar en una mejor manera de empezar el día - le dijo sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Si tan solo Sakura no hubiera estado allí, el joven la hubiera vuelta a besar pero a su gusto: largamente, saboreándola - Nos vemos luego, señoritas.

- Creo que tienes algo que contarme, Tomoyo - volteando a verla acusadoramente.

- Estábamos hablando de ti - contratacó la amatista.

- Y ahora hablamos de ti -

.oOo.

- Te noto pensativo, amigo - sonó la voz de Eriol en el escenario haciendo que Syaoran lo observara fastidiado - No me digas… ¿Tiene que ver con una alegre castaña?

El ambarino le retiró su mirada antes de responder.

- ¿Para qué preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta? - se quedó en silencio unos segundos - Tenías razón.

- Claro que la tenía - le contestó con burla el ojiazul. El chino le dirigió una fría mirada a lo que Eriol sonrió - Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta.

- Aunque un poco tarde - sonriendo levemente mientras se pasaba una de sus manos por el cabello.

- Ahora falta hacer algo al respecto - acercándose a Syaoran.

- Ya lo estoy haciendo - le aseguró evitando mirarlo debido al leve sonrojo que se había formado en sus mejillas.

- ¿Ah, sí? - preguntó Eriol genuinamente sorprendido.

- Sí -

- Que bueno… pero… - se detuvo atrayendo la atención del castaño, el cual frunció en ceño al ver la mirada dolida del ojiazul - ¿Y nosotros? ¿Qué pasará con lo nuestro?

- Déjate de estupideces, Eriol - le contestó molesto Syaoran.

- Por lo menos dame un abrazo de consolación - le dijo el níveo mientras se acercaba al chino con los brazos abiertos.

- No… Eriol… aléjate de mí - decía el ambarino mientras se alejaba de su supuesto amigo.

- Vamos, Syaoran, dame cariño -

.oOo.

Había sido un largo día para Sakura, y daba gracias a dios que ya se había acabado. Ensayar con Syaoran había requerido de toda su concentración y más, sobretodo con las sonrisas que le dedicaba cada vez que podía. Sonrisas a las cuales se estaba acostumbrando muy rápido, y es que el castaño tenía una sonrisa tan encantadora y… ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? No, no, no, eso no le podía estar pasando, no podía ser eso, no podía estar…

- ¿Ya te vas, Sakura? - preguntó una voz muy conocida desde la puerta del vestidor. La castaña se aclaró la garganta para intentar contestar con una tranquilidad que no sentía.

- Sí, ya me voy - le respondió las castaña mientras seguía acomodando sus cosas. Syaoran se acercó a ella colocándose a su lado.

- Puedo acompañarte a casa - le ofreció el castaño. No había volteado a verlo por lo que no había estado consciente de lo cerca que se encontraba, y eso solo la ponía más nerviosa, no creía poder generar una respuesta libre de balbuceos. Si tan solo él no se comportara de esa forma ¿Por qué tenía que ser así con ella? Era como si… como si le gustara o algo, y eso no podía ser… ¿O sí?

- ¿Sakura? - preguntó el castaño colocándole una mano sobre el hombro.

- No, gracias - le contestó finalmente la ojiverde apartándose rápidamente de él, dándole la espalda para dirigirse a la peinadora pretendiendo buscar algo. El chino frunció levemente el ceño, le había dado la impresión de que la castaña quería apartarse de él.

- ¿Estás segura? - insistió Syaoran.

Sakura se desesperó, ¿Por qué tenía que insistirle? ¿No se daba cuenta que su sola presencia le estaba haciendo perder el control?

- Sí, estoy segura - le dijo de manera brusca. El ambarino la observó frunciendo aún más el ceño. Quería pasar más tiempo con ella, que viera que podía ser amable, que se preocupaba por ella. Y ella, ni le había dirigido una mirada y le salía con eso.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? - le preguntó de la misma manera.

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo - dijo la castaña por fin encarándolo sin poder controlarse - ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Eres bipolar o qué? Durante todo este tiempo te has comportado como un idiota conmigo y de la noche a la mañana me vienes con… ¡Esto! No sé qué obligación creas tener después de lo de ayer, pero sea lo que sea puedes olvidarlo. No lo necesito. Así que puedes irle a otra con esa actitud y esas sonrisitas, y regresar a ser el mismo de siempre.

- No - le respondió el chino molesto. ¿En serio creía que sus intentos por acercarse a ella eran una especie de obligación? ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta de que lo hacía porque estaba loco por ella y necesitaba tenerla cerca?

- ¿Qué? - preguntó sorprendida la ojiverde.

- No, no lo haré -

- Pe… pero ¿Por qué? -

- ¡Maldición, Sakura! - le dijo revolviéndose el cabello desesperado - ¿Es que acaso eres ciega? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan despistada y no darte cuenta?

Al momento de decir aquellas palabras se arrepintió, las había dicho sin pensar y ahora aquellos ojos verdes lo miraban dolidos.

- Vaya… Al final no te costó mucho ser el de siempre… ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Sí, lo soy, soy ciega, despistada, torpe! ¿Y? ¡Así soy feliz, y poco me importa lo que un amargado como tú piense de mí! - sentía con ganas de llorar, pero no le dejaría saber que esas simples palabras esta vez le habían dolido al punto de sentir sus ojos humedecerse. Al final si le importaba. Inmediatamente tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¡Sakura, espera! - exclamó Syaoran al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Al ver que no se detenía se adelantó y cerró la puerta. La castaña le dio la espalda deteniéndose un momento, busca algo con la mirada y empieza a caminar con la intención de refugiarse en el baño - ¡Sakura, detente!

La chica hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y siguió su camino. En un momento de desesperación, el castaño la tomó del brazo atrayéndola hacia sí, dejando a Sakura completamente sorprendida por lo que hizo luego.

Los labios de Syaoran habían capturado los suyos con ansias y una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de ambos. El beso fue breve sin darle oportunidad de corresponder, pero fue suficiente para que la castaña se sintiera atontada. El chino la alejó solo un poco para observarla y le encantó lo que vio. Sakura mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras un adorable sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. Abrió sus parpados lentamente dejando fascinado al castaño con el brillo que tenían sus esmeraldas en ese momento.

Se miraron unos instantes sin decir nada. Para Sakura aquello se había sentido tan bien que poco le importaba ya lo que pudiera pasar, solo quería volver a sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos. Cortó el contacto visual con el ambarino para bajar su mirada y acercarse poco a poco a su boca.

Pero a pocos centímetros de lograr su objetivo unos golpes en la puerta los devolvieron a la realidad.

- ¿Sakura? - se escuchó la voz de Tomoyo del otro lado. La castaña se separó rápidamente de Syaoran en el momento en que la puerta se abría y mostraba la figura de la amatista - Touya vino a buscarte… ¿Está todo bien?

Ambos castaños evitaban mirarla y aprovechando la situación Sakura se aproximó a la puerta.

- Sí, todo bien, nos vemos mañana - dijo rápidamente y salió de la habitación a paso rápido.

- Sakura, espera - el chino reaccionó saliendo tras ella, pero cuando llegó al pasillo ya no había rastro de la castaña. Soltó un gruñido, frustrado.

- Me podrías explicar ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir, Li? - le preguntó Tomoyo desde el marco de la puerta.

- No te ofendas Daidouji, pero esto no es asunto tuyo -

- Si lo es, porque Sakura es mi amiga y quiero verla feliz - se acercó a él con paso tranquilo - y es por eso que quiero ayudarte.

Syaoran la miró confundido con el ceño levemente fruncido mientras ella le dirigía una leve sonrisa.

- Ahora bien, ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que sucedió? -

El ambarino no sabía si hacerlo, pero ella le había dicho que quería ayudarlo ¿Qué podía perder?

- ¿Y te correspondió? - le preguntó la amatista al haber terminado de contarle lo ocurrido.

- No… no dio oportunidad - le respondió sin mirarla, se sentía un poco avergonzado.

- Bueno, no te preocupes mucho por eso, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien - el castaño por fin le dirigió la mirada, interrogante - después de todo, es obvio que no te es indiferente.

- Sí, pero eso no significa… -

- No lo pienses demasiado, Li, solo actúa - le dijo la amatista con una sonrisa.

El chino le devolvió la sonrisa, a pesar de que no la conocía demasiado, la nívea le caía bien, aunque le recordaba un poco a su mejor amigo. Y hablando de él…

- Al final ambos son tal para cual - se escuchó una voz aproximándose.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Eriol? - le preguntó Syaoran.

El ojiazul simplemente lo miró con su enigmática, para luego colocarse al lado de Tomoyo y abrazarla por la cintura, a lo que el castaño los miró curioso.

- Disculpa que te lo diga, Daidouji, pero pensaba que eras más lista… Alguien como tú cayendo ante alguien como él… -

- Pues déjame decirte Li, que en esta ocasión fue todo lo contrario… ¿O no, Eriol?

- Sí, lo fue… perdí en mi propio juego - respondió el ojiazul acercando su rostro al de la nívea - Y no lo lamento.

Tuvo la intención de besarla, pero Tomoyo volteó a ver al castaño dejándolo con las ganas.

- Pero está en periodo de prueba, así que aún tengo tiempo para arrepentirme - dijo dirigiéndose al ambarino con una sonrisa cómplice la cual fue correspondida.

- ¿Cómo que arrepentirte? - le preguntó Eriol mirándola seriamente.

- Y dime, Li ¿Te gustaría hacerle una visita sorpresa a Sakura? - le preguntó Tomoyo al chino ignorando lo dicho por el ojiazul.

.oOo.

Syaoran llegó a una linda casa de color amarillo con un pequeño patio al frente. Según las indicaciones de Tomoyo, esa debería ser la casa de Sakura. Observó el objeto que llevaba entre sus manos, la supuesta razón por la cual se encontraba en aquel lugar.

Percibió un movimiento frente a la casa que llamó su atención. Sakura había salido por la puerta con una bolsa en su mano derecha y caminaba por el pequeño sendero que separaba la entrada de la pequeña cerca que bordeaba el lugar. Llegó a la calle y depositó la bolsa en el bote de basura para luego voltear y recorrer el camino de regreso. Antes de que la ojiverde se perdiera de vista, el castaño bajó de su auto rápidamente y se acercó a la cerca.

- Sakura - la llamó cuando estaba a punto de entrar a su hogar. La chica se sobresaltó y giró hacia él sorprendida.

- Syaoran - dijo en voz leve. Aún podía sentir el calor de sus labios sobre los suyos y se sintió avergonzada al sentir el mismo deseo de besarlo que en aquel momento. Los nervios la embargaron, sentía un calor en sus mejillas y un intenso cosquilleo en su estómago - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vengo a regresarte algo, ¿Puedo pasar? -

Sakura asintió y el castaño cruzó el jardín pausadamente. Una vez frente a ella el joven pudo percibir los fuertes latidos de su corazón y el nerviosismo apoderándose de su cuerpo, y podía jurar que ella se encontraba en la misma situación.

- ¿Y… y bien? ¿Qué es eso que me tienes que regresar? - le preguntó.

Syaoran sin responder tomó una de sus manos y Sakura no pudo evitar sobresaltarse. Lo vio colocarle una cadena dorada con un delicado relicario hecho en oro. Al ver aquello en su mano, la castaña automáticamente se llevó su otra mano a su cuello, con todo lo ocurrido aquel día lo había olvidado.

- Mi relicario… -

El chino la observó con una leve sonrisa, la cual desapareció cuando percibió una expresión de culpabilidad en su rostro.

- ¿Sakura? - la llamó preocupado.

Pero antes de poder decir algo más, se sorprendió al ver que la expresión de la castaña cambió radicalmente para dirigirle una mirada llena de agradecimiento.

- Es el relicario que me regaló mi madre meses antes de morir - y antes de que Syaoran pudiera reaccionar, Sakura le rodeó el cuello abrazándolo, manteniéndose de puntillas debido a la diferencia de estaturas - no me había dado cuenta de que no lo tenía. Gracias Syaoran, no sabría que hacer si lo llegara a perder ¡Gracias!

El castaño se había quedado de piedra sintiendo un calor en todo el cuerpo, especialmente en sus mejillas. La rodeó con sus brazos respondiendo a su abrazo mientras se inclinaba un poco para que la chica no tuviera que hacer mayor esfuerzo. El cúmulo de sensaciones que estaba sintiendo era algo que nunca había experimentado con ninguna otra, y se sentía tan bien… Pasó suavemente su nariz por el cuello de la castaña y la sintió estremecer. Se atrevió a más besando cortamente la suave piel que se mostraba frente a él y la sintió suspirar sin apartarse. Estaba decidido, solo él podía generar esas reacciones en ella, él y nadie más. Sakura tenía que ser suya.

Mientras, la castaña se encontraba extremadamente sonrojada, nunca se había encontrado en una situación como aquella. Akira nunca había ido más allá de unos castos besos, supuestamente no quería ofenderla ni obligarla a nada si ella no estaba preparada, ya luego le quedó clara la verdadera razón. Si bien aquel sujeto la había hecho sentir emocionada en una época, no era nada comparado con lo que Syaoran le producía, en ese momento la intensidad de sus emociones la hacían sentir hasta mareada. Ni uno de los besos de Akira podía compararse con el beso del castaño, había sido corto pero había logrado quitarle el aliento. Ya no podía negar más lo que estaba sintiendo, ella estaba…

- ¡Monstruo! ¿Por qué tardas tanto? Ya casi está la cena - exclamó una voz proveniente de la casa. Sakura reaccionó apartándose rápidamente del ambarino, mientras sentía unos pasos aproximarse a la puerta - Monstr… ¿Quién es este?

Touya había abierto la puerta y se había percatado de la presencia de Syaoran… Y no le había gustado para nada. Al verlo le dirigió una mortal mirada.

- Sakura, ¿Quién-es-él? - exigió saber el hermano mayor de la castaña.

Li le regresó la misma mirada que él le dirigía. Cualquier persona podría sentirse intimidado ante un hombre como el que tenía enfrente: alto, mirada oscura y amenazante, y de contextura gruesa. Pero él no era cualquier persona, si creía que podía intimidarlo con aquella mirada y postura amenazadora, estaba muy equivocado.

- Soy Li Syaoran - contestó el chino seriamente antes de que Sakura pudiera pronunciar palabra - la pareja de Sakura.

- ¡¿LA PAREJA…? -

- ¡EN LA OBRA! - gritó la ojiverde antes de que a su hermano le diera un ataque. Li estaba loco, ¿Cómo le decía aquello a su hermano? - él es mi pareja en la obra, hermano.

Touya siguió observando al castaño de la misma manera. No le agradaba, menos cuando al abrir la puerta vio a su hermana considerablemente sonrojada y con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, al igual que en los de él. Además, algo le decía que el extraño comportamiento de su hermana al buscarla esa tarde era obra de ese individuo.

- ¿Este mocoso es tu pareja en la obra? - recalcó el moreno con burla.

- ¿A quién le estás llamando mocoso? - contestó Syaoran dando un paso al frente.

- A ti, _mocoso_ -

- ¡Touya, deja de molestarlo! - intervino Sakura interponiéndose entre los dos, su hermano era demasiado sobreprotector con ella.

- No te metas, Sakura - le dijo su hermano haciéndola a un lado, cosa que al chino le molestó.

- No la trates así - exigió el castaño. Touya lo observó serio unos segundos, para luego cambiar su expresión por una amenazadora.

- ¿Y quién eres tú para decirme cómo tratarla? -

- Sakura, Touya, ¿Qué sucede que aún no han entrado? - dijo una voz apareciendo por la puerta. Su portador era un hombre de expresión tranquila y de mirada amable cubierta por unos lentes, y de cabellos castaños - ¡Oh! No sabía que teníamos invitado.

- No es un invitado es un intruso - aseguró el moreno dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al chino.

- ¡Touya! - exclamó Sakura.

- Hijo, esa no es manera de hablarle a un amigo de tu hermana - el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto bufó volteando la mirada - Mucho gusto, Kinomoto Fujitaka.

- Li Syaoran, gusto en conocerle - le devolvió el saludo con la misma amable sonrisa. Su humor había cambiado completamente al conocer al padre de Sakura. Era una persona muy afable y le transmitía una infinita tranquilidad.

- Estamos por cenar, eres bienvenido a acompañarnos - lo invitó el Sr. Kinomoto.

- No lo es - intervino Touya.

- ¡Hermano! -

- No fastidies, Sakura, que lo hago por ti - al decir esto la observó mientras ella le devolvía la mirada sin entender - Con una persona más, la comida no será suficiente para satisfacer a un monstruo como tú y terminarás devorándonos a todos.

- ¡Yo no soy ningún monstruo! - exclamó la castaña asestándole una patada en la pierna a su hermano. Touya sostuvo su extremidad con dolor mientras Sakura lo miraba triunfal.

- Solo un monstruo patea como uno - dijo el moreno sobándose la pierna, enfrascándose en una pelea con la ojiverde.

El Sr. Kinomoto intentaba tranquilizarlos, aunque parecía disfrutar de las cómicas peleas entre los hermanos. Syaoran observaba la escena con una leve sonrisa, de cierta forma le recordaba las peleas que solía tener con sus hermanas. Su mirada se dirigió automáticamente hacia la castaña, le divertía ver las distintas expresiones que adoptaba mientras discutía con su hermano, era encantadora.

- ¡Ya basta los dos! Recuerden que tenemos un invitado - al decir esto ambos hermanos se detuvieron, Touya con una expresión molesta y Sakura con un leve sonrojo, apenada - ¿Y qué me dice joven Li? ¿Nos acompaña esta noche?

El castaño miró a Sakura, la cual le devolvía la mirada expectante.

- Tal vez en otra ocasión, ya tengo que regresar a casa. Ha sido un placer conocerlo - dijo el ambarino haciendo una leve reverencia. Volteó hacia Touya quien lo miraba desafiante y a modo de despedida solo le dijo - Kinomoto.

- Li -

- Nos vemos mañana, Sakura - dijo dirigiéndose a la castaña con una leve sonrisa.

- Hasta mañana, Syaoran - le respondió la castaña devolviéndole el gesto.

Li caminó hasta su auto siendo observado por los Kinomoto hasta que se perdió de vista. Una vez adentro, los integrantes de la familia se sentaron en la mesa para la cena.

- ¿Hay escenas románticas en la obra? - preguntó Touya repentinamente y de manera automática Sakura se sonrojo.

- Sí… -

- No irás -

- ¿Qué? - exclamó la castaña sin poder creerlo.

- Que no irás -

- ¡Es mí trabajo! Y tú no puedes hacer nada para evitar que lo lleve a cabo -

- ¿Quieres apostar? - la desafió el moreno.

- Touya deja a tu hermana, ser actriz es su sueño y eso es parte de su trabajo, te guste o no - Touya bufó y se concentró en su comida mientras Sakura miraba a su padre con agradecimiento.

- Y de todas formas ¿Cómo contrataron a un monstruo para el protagónico? Va a terminar destruyendo todo el teatro - dijo en tono bajo el moreno aunque la castaña lo escuchó perfectamente.

- ¡Que yo no soy ningún monstruo! -

.oOo.

**Pues ahora sí, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, como ya habrán visto suceden cosas importantes con nuestros protagonistas. Ya la historia está terminada, y el capítulo final listo para ser colgado mañana mismo. Al principio iban a hacer dos partes, pero un review me dio la idea de dividirla en cuatro, para que sea más ligerita de leer, o eso creo yo xD Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo, espero que les guste.**

**C-ya**


	4. Parte IV

_Lo que no me esperaba_

**- Parte IV -**

Llegó el día del estreno. Faltaba poco para que iniciara la obra y todos iban de un lado a otro.

- Que extraño, no veo a Tomoyo por ningún lado - comentó Sakura a sus amigas mientras la maquillaban.

- Muy extraño, pensaba que estaría supervisando el vestuario y el maquillaje de todos, sobre todo el tuyo, Sakura - dijo Chijaru, mientras peinaba sus dos coletas.

- Bueno, tal vez esté con Hiraguizawa - insinuó Naoko con una pícara sonrisa.

- ¿Con Hiraguizawa? - preguntó Rika con curiosidad.

- Sí, ¿No los viste ayer? Parece que son pareja -

- Vaya, pues ya era hora de que alguien amarrara a Hiraguizawa - comentó la joven de las coletas.

- Y a mi me parece que hacen una linda pareja - intervino Sakura contenta. La verdad es que parecían el uno para el otro, y a pesar de la fama que tenía Eriol, algo le decía que con Tomoyo era diferente.

Se observó en el espejo mientras sus amigas seguían la conversación. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que alguien la observaba a través del espejo. Era Syaoran. Vestía un elegante traje tradicional chino que lo hacía lucir increíblemente atractivo. Y pensar que hacía unos días no se hubiera atrevido a admitir aquello… La miraba de una manera tan intensa que la hizo ruborizar. Había estado pensando en lo ocurrido el día anterior y… no sabía que pensar. Se le habían ocurrido algunas teorías para explicar el comportamiento del castaño pero la mayoría no le agradaban y la decepcionaban, solo había una que la había hecho sonrojar al instante, pero prefirió no hacerse muchas ilusiones con ella.

Por otro lado, Syaoran no dejaba de admirarla, se veía hermosa en ese traje verde que acentuaba su silueta. Había notado las miradas de varios compañeros sobre la castaña y la rabia se apoderaba de él, quería ir hasta ella y besarla frente a todos para dejarles en claro que ella era de él. Pero ya llegaría el momento.

La ojiverde desvió la mirada al no poder mantenerla por más tiempo. Intentó ponerse al corriente con la conversación que seguían sus amigas.

- Vamos Chijaru, admite de una vez que te gusta Yamazaki - le decía Naoko.

- ¿A mí? ¿Gustarme ese mentiroso compulsivo? Sí, claro - le contestó con sarcasmo la aludida.

.oOo.

Respiraciones agitadas y suspiros se escuchaban en una de las habitaciones del teatro. Eriol tenía a Tomoyo acorralada contra la pared rodeándole la cintura y espalda de manera posesiva mientras la besaba lentamente, conociéndola, saboreándola. El ojiazul no había podido resistirse, en cuanto tuvo un momento a solas con la amatista, sin decir nada la llevó a aquel lugar y la besó con intensidad sin dar oportunidad de mediar palabra alguna.

Tomoyo se había sorprendido por aquel arrebato, pero por más que intentara no podía rechazarlo, aquello era demasiado tentador para resistirse. Le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y se dejó disfrutar del beso. Eriol aumentó la intensidad del contacto tomándola por la nuca e irrumpiendo en la boca de la nívea recorriéndola ágilmente. La amatista suspiró sintiendo que en cualquier momento sus piernas le fallarían, él era realmente bueno en eso. La chica lo atrajo más hacia sí, si eso era posible, para corresponderle de la misma forma, haciéndolo gruñir. Ella no se quedaba atrás.

El beso se fue haciendo más lento hasta detenerse. Eriol le dio un pequeño beso antes de separarse lo suficiente para observarla. Sabía que ella no quería ponérselo fácil, pero no pudo evitarlo, necesitaba transmitirle todo lo que lo hacía sentir, había sido un estúpido al pensar que podría saciarse de ella… ahora se daba cuenta de que jamás podría, era adicto.

- Te quiero, Tomoyo -

- Y yo a ti, Eriol - le dijo observándolo sonrojada - Por favor… no me lastimes.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el inglés la mirara desconcertado. Jamás podría lastimarla, ya lo había hecho una vez y juró que no lo haría de nuevo. Aunque era comprensible que ella tuviera sus dudas, pero él se encargaría de disiparlas.

- No lo haré Tomoyo, jamás te lastimaré de nuevo - le respondió suavemente acercando su rostro al de la amatista y dándole un corto pero intenso beso - bueno, preciosa, creo que es hora de regresar.

- Tienes razón, deben estar preguntándose dónde estamos ¡Ay! ¡Y tengo que ver como está quedando Sakura! - exclamó Tomoyo mientras tomaba la mano de Eriol y salían rápidamente del lugar.

.oOo.

Syaoran se acercó a Sakura, la cual se encontraba apartada mientras observaba algo entre sus manos.

- Te ves muy bien, Sakura -

- Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien - le respondió la castaña a Syaoran con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre frente al chino.

- ¿Nerviosa? -

- Un poco, pero sé que todo estará bien - apartó la mirada del castaño para dirigirla al objeto entre sus manos, su relicario. Estaba abierto y se podía ver una imagen dentro de él - Es mi madre.

Sakura le acercó el relicario al ambarino. Syaoran pudo detallar la fotografía: una mujer de largos cabellos oscuros con una tonalidad grisácea, de piel blanca y brillantes ojos verdes. Le dirigía a la cámara una mirada cariñosa y una dulce sonrisa.

- Da la impresión de haber sido una gran persona -

- Lo fue - contestó la castaña con nostalgia.

- Y era muy hermosa… -

- Lo era -

- … como tú -

- … - Sakura se quedó sin habla mientras el castaño la observaba de una manera tan intensa que la hizo estremecer. Esos ojos, esas orbes ambarinas con matices oscuros la miraban de una manera que le quitaban el aliento, se encontraba perdida en ellos.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Te ves hermosa! -

- ¡Tomoyo! - exclamó la castaña regresando a la realidad - Te desapareciste, ¿Dónde estabas?

En ese momento Syaoran escuchó la familiar voz de su mejor amigo un poco más allá de donde él se encontraba. Pudo escuchar como Yamazaki le preguntaba lo mismo que Sakura le acababa de preguntar a su amiga.

- Ya veo - comentó el castaño. La amatista le sonrió con complicidad.

- ¿Qué? ¿Sabes dónde estaba Tomoyo?

- Es obvio - mirando con una leve sonrisa a la nívea mientras ella reía tenuemente.

- ¡Díganme! -

- Vamos pequeña despistada, adivina - le dijo el chino a la ojiverde haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

- Yo no soy ninguna pequeña despistada -

- ¿Ah no? - contratacó Syaoran con un sonrisa divertida.

- ¡No! -

- ¿Entonces? - siguió el ambarino provocándola.

Sakura lo miró enojada ¡Se estaba burlando de ella! Lo iba a…

- ¿Sabes que te ves muy linda cuando te enojas? -

Y en un segundo el enojo había desaparecido. La expresión de la castaña cambió a una sorprendida para luego desviar la mirada mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. Ambos pudieron escuchar una tenue risa proveniente de Tomoyo, habían olvidado que se encontraba allí.

- Son adorables - les dijo la nívea con expresión soñadora. Ahora no solo la castaña estaba sonrojada, el chino también.

En ese momento entró Nakuru llamando la atención de todos.

- Oye, Li - se aproximó Tomoyo al castaño susurrándole - Sakura nunca ha sentido lo que es un beso de verdad, así que haz que sea un primer beso inolvidable.

Syaoran la vio con sorpresa. La amatista le guiñó el ojo mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa. El castaño giró a ver a su co-protagonista, la cual escuchaba atentamente a Nakuru sin percatarse de lo ocurrido segundos antes. La observó atentamente y sonrió pícaro.

- Muy bien, ¡Rómpanse una pierna! - exclamó la directora.

La función estaba por comenzar.

.oOo.

La obra dio inicio. El guion era excelente, el vestuario y la escenografía eran perfectos, la orquesta era increíble y las actuaciones impecables. Era una historia atrapante con personajes atrayentes, y la química entre los protagonistas era innegable. Era por esto que parecía que Touya Kinomoto iba a salir corriendo al escenario en cualquier momento, menos mal que en su compañía se encontraban su padre y su mejor amigo, Yukito Tsukishiro, quienes se aseguraban de mantenerlo tranquilo. Pero a pesar de lo molesto que se encontraba por el hecho de ver a su hermana tan cerca de ese mocoso, como lo llamaba, se sentía muy orgulloso de Sakura, se había convertido en una hermosa y talentosa mujer. Se parecía tanto a su madre.

Pero era su hermanita, y le molestaba la forma en la que Li la miraba, porque no quería verla sufrir y porque sabía que ese sujeto podía llevársela de su lado.

Sakura se encontraba nerviosa, la escena esperada ya había llegado. No podía mirar al castaño en esos momentos, lo menos que necesitaba eran aquellas miradas que le quitaban el aliento, necesitaba todo el aire que pudiera retener.

Finalmente el acto dio inicio. En ella, Midori - el personaje de la castaña - caminaba por un hermoso jardín durante la noche. La iluminación de tonos fríos junto con la escenografía muy bien trabajada compuesta por flores, plantas y construcciones en piedra, le daban un realismo ideal al jardín tradicional japonés, aportando una apropiada atmósfera romántica.

En ese momento, Wen - el personaje de Li - su enamorado de origen chino, sale de entre los árboles sorprendiéndola. Median algunas palabras y al ver que el joven no tiene intenciones de retirarse, Midori decide que entonces lo hará ella. Pero antes de poder hacerlo el chino la toma entre sus brazos.

- ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Esto no puede ser! - decía la joven con sus ojos cristalinos, intentando zafarse de su agarre.

- ¡¿Por qué no? ¡¿Por qué te niegas a esto? ¡¿Por qué te niegas a sentirlo? - le preguntaba el chico acercándola - Sabes que lo quieres, que lo deseas tanto como yo - le dijo en susurro acercando su rostro al de ella, quedando a una distancia casi inexistente de sus labios.

- No… por favor… déjame ir - logró articular casi sin aliento.

- ¿Es realmente lo que quieres? - preguntó el joven rodeando la pequeña cintura de su acompañante sin apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos que lo habían encantado.

- No -

Sakura sabía que tenía que ser profesional, pero no podía evitar aquel cosquilleo en su estómago junto con el intenso latir de su corazón, daba gracias porque sus expresiones en el papel concordaban con lo que estaba sintiendo.

La mano de Syaoran viajó rápidamente hasta la nuca de la castaña. Li se repetía que tenía que contralarse, como todo buen actor, pero aun así se encargaría de darle un beso inolvidable. Hundió sus dedos en la larga cabellera halando de ella suavemente, tal como habían ensayado, haciendo que Sakura inclinara se cabeza hacia atrás. Se fue acercando poco a poco, se sentía emocionado, si por él fuera tomaría sus labios y los saborearía descaradamente, pero no era el momento, ya llegarían a eso. Se fue acercando poco a poco, rozándolos levemente.

Sakura suspiró en cuanto sintió como el castaño tomaba sus labios por completo, saboreándolos lentamente mientras la abrazaba más hacia sí. Intentó corresponderle lo mejor que podía, sabía que no podía dejarse llevar, pero cómo le estaba costando… si hasta sentía que sus piernas estaban a punto de fallar.

Desde el público una persona estaba a punto de subir al escenario con el objetivo de matar al castaño protagonista. El Sr. Kinomoto y Yukito se mantenían alerta, por la forma en la que Touya estrujaba los apoya brazos, la paciencia se le estaba acabando.

- ¡Midori! - se escuchó una voz en el escenario. En ese momento la castaña se separó del chino volviendo a la realidad, retornando a su papel.

- ¡Es Shin! ¡Tienes que irte! -

- Volveré por ti - le dijo Wen mirándola fijamente.

- No, esto fue un error -

- ¡Midori! -

- Volveré - dijo nuevamente haciendo ademán de irse.

- No, no lo hagas - le dijo llamando su atención - Yo… yo ya no estaré aquí para ti - y sin darle oportunidad de contestar, corrió hacia los árboles perdiéndose en ellos.

El chino observó con intensidad el camino por donde desapareció la joven y la escena acabó. Syaoran se sentía extasiado y lo único en lo que pensaba era en volver a probar esos labios, eran exquisitos, adictivos y casi perdía la cabeza por ellos. Era inexplicable la necesidad que tenía por ella, era como una droga.

.oOo.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar cuando en la escena, el protagonista yacía herido en brazos de su amada, profesándose amor eterno, y el telón descendió para dar por terminada la obra. El público aplaudió de pie, el telón volvió a subir y los actores salían haciendo reverencia para luego ir colocándose en fila un poco más atrás. Salieron los protagonistas tomados de la mano y los aplausos aumentaron, Syaoran soltó a Sakura se dirigió hacia uno de los lados del escenario y volvió con Nakuru. Mientras seguían los aplausos, Eriol apareció con un ramo de flores y se lo entregó a la directora.

Bajaron el telón y los actores caminaban por el escenario felicitándose unos a otros. El castaño era felicitado por varios de sus compañeros pero no perdía de vista a Sakura. Fue acercándose a ella, pero se detuvo al ver como le entregaban un ramo de rosas. La vio leer la tarjeta y sonreír emocionada, y por alguna razón eso le molestó ¿Quién le habría mandado esas flores? La ojiverde se disculpó y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los camerinos. Una idea se formó en la cabeza del chino y decidió seguirla.

- Hacen una hermosa pareja - dijo Tomoyo mientras veía ilusionada el camino por el que se habían ido los castaños - ¿Por qué no…?

- No, Tomoyo, necesitan su privacidad - la interrumpió Eriol sabiendo las intenciones de la amatista.

- ¿Hablan de Syaoran y Sakura? ¡Hacen una pareja maravillosa! - comentó Nakuru apareciendo repentinamente.

- ¿Ya lo sabías? - preguntó la nívea.

- Soy la directora - dijo la morena como si con eso lo dijera todo.

- ¡Sakura! - se escuchó una voz - ¡Sakura! ¿Dónde estás?

- ¡Oh! ¡Es Touya, el hermano de Sakura! Si sabe que Li y ella están juntos en este momento… Bueno, habrá que ir buscando a otro protagonista -

- Déjenmelo a mí, yo me encargo de distraerlo - dijo Nakuru seductoramente acercándose a Touya. La morena se sintió inmediatamente atraída hacia ese fuerte y atractivo hombre.

.oOo.

Sakura entró a su camerino y buscó donde colocar las flores. El arreglo junto con la dedicatoria que le había mandado Yukito la habían alegrado mucho. Desde que se había mudado a Kioto, la familia Kinomoto tenía tiempo que no veía al joven de cabellos claros. Fue una muy grata sorpresa para la castaña ver quien enviaba las flores, no tenía ni idea de que el mejor amigo de su hermano iba a estar presente en el estreno de la obra, era como su otro hermano mayor, aunque en una época había sido du amor platónico.

La ojiverde observaba el ramo con cariño y no se percató de la presencia de Syaoran hasta que este se aclaró su garganta para hacerse notar. La castaña al verse sorprendida dio un brinco que le hizo perder el equilibrio, y estuvo a punto de caer de no ser porque el chino la sujetó rápidamente.

- Lo siento, mi intención no era asustarte - dijo Li sin soltarla.

- Syaoran, ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? - preguntó nerviosa Sakura debido a la cercanía que mantenían.

- No tuve oportunidad de felicitarte allá fuera, estuviste increíble - la miraba intensamente y su voz sonaba más grave de lo normal, tenerla así de cerca lo estaba tentando demasiado.

- Tu también - expresó observándolo igualmente. No pudo evitar descender la mirada hasta sus labios, aún sentía el beso anterior latente en los suyos y el mar de sensaciones que se había desatado en su cuerpo con el contacto. Quería sentirlo nuevamente.

- Tu mamá debe estar orgullosa - le dijo Syaoran llamando la atención de la castaña de nuevo a sus ojos.

- ¿Tú crees? -

- Estoy seguro, su hija es muy talentosa -

- Gracias - le respondió la ojiverde con una sonrisa. Nuevamente descendió su mirada a los labios del castaño, tal vez se arrepentiría luego de lo que estaba por hacer, pero en ese momento poco le importaba. Acabó con la distancia que había entre ellos y lo besó. Fue un beso suave y dulce, no sabía muy bien lo que hacía pero aun así se sentía muy bien.

Cuando Sakura se separó, Syaoran la miraba con anhelo, había sido breve pero fue suficiente para turbarlo, su arrebato lo había sorprendido y encantado. La joven lo miraba sonrojada sin decir nada. Se veía hermosa y tentadora, y después de ese beso… El chino desechó el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, le rodeó la cintura y la tomó por la nuca para luego tomar sus labios con premura. Ahora la sorprendida era Sakura, pero se dejó hacer intentando seguirle el ritmo al castaño.

El ambarino la besaba lentamente para luego poco a poco aumentar el ritmo. Quería que lo siguiera, que lo conociera como él a ella. Se abrió paso entre los labios de la ojiverde invadiendo su boca, recorriéndola a placer. La castaña suspiró sin poder evitar el estremecimiento que la recorrió, sentía sus piernas a punto de fallarle y un calor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. La chica rodeó el cuello del chino atrayéndolo más hacia sí correspondiéndole tímidamente con movimientos inexpertos, cosa que hizo gruñir satisfecho al castaño, esa mujer lo estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

No sabían cuanto había pasado antes de tener que separarse para tomar aire, minutos, horas... Syaoran la observaba embelesado con la respiración agitada, mientras Sakura con sus mejillas sonrojadas no se atrevía a mirarlo.

- Sakura - logró articular el joven extranjero intentando controlar el deseo de volver a tomar aquellos labios que ahora se encontraban hinchados y enrojecidos, invitándolo a saborearlos nuevamente. Aun cuando la había llamado, la ojiverde seguía evitando su mirada - Sakura, mírame.

La castaña volteó a verlo, sus ojos brillaban intensamente, y el castaño no podía dejar de admirarlos.

- Yo… yo no tengo mucha… experiencia en esto - le dijo avergonzada.

- ¿En serio? - expresó el castaño regalándole una sonrisa ladina - Entonces aprendes muy rápido, lo haces mejor de lo que crees… no te imaginas cuanto - le susurró al oído haciéndola estremecer. Era increíble todas las sensaciones que él le hacía experimentar - Pero podemos practicar todo lo que quieras.

- Solo… solo si tengo al mismo profesor - le dijo Sakura increíblemente sonrojada.

- No permitiría que fuera de otra forma - se acercó y la besó levemente. Aunque quería profundizar el beso, antes tenía algo más que decir - Sakura…

- ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¿Estás ahí? - se escuchó la voz de Touya llamando del otro lado. Forcejeaba con la manija de la puerta en vano, ya que Syaoran había cerrado con llave al entrar para evitar interrupciones.

- ¡Touya! ¡Si logra entrar te matará! - le susurró la ojiverde al castaño separándose de él alarmada, su hermano era exageradamente sobreprotector.

- Que lo intente - dijo Li bufando.

- ¡Syaoran!

- ¡Sakura, si estás ahí con ese mocoso…! -

- ¡Touya! - se escuchó otra voz - ¡Te me escapaste!

- Hiraguizawa, no recuerdo haberte dado permiso de llamarme por mi nombre -

- Mera formalidad, y tú llámame Nakuru ¡Ven, vamos a seguir con la celebración! -

- ¡No, espera, suéltame, tengo que encontrar a Sakura! -

- Ya aparecerá, ¡Vamos! - se escuchó animada la directora mientras parecía arrastrar al mayor de los Kinomoto.

- No, no, espera… - se escuchó ya a lo lejos.

- Vaya… -

- Sí, solo una loca como Nakuru intentaría algo con un loco como tu hermano - cruzando los brazos observando a la castaña con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Syaoran! -

- ¿Qué? Es la verdad y lo sabes - dijo con gracia.

- Bueno… puede ser, pero mi hermano no está loco, solo es un poco gruñón y sobreprotector - acotó Sakura defendiendo, dentro de lo que se podía, a su hermano.

- ¿Un poco? Claro… - dijo sarcástico para luego suavizar su expresión - Sakura.

- Dime - le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

- Sé mi novia - soltó sorprendiendo a la castaña quien no pudo articular palabra en ese momento - Sé que es repentino pero… - se pasó una mano por el cabello nervioso - tu me… tu me gustas mucho. Te quiero, Sakura. Estoy consciente de que no fui la persona más agradable en estos meses, pero eso tenía una razón… Siempre me has gustado, solo que… no era capaz de admitirlo, nunca había sentido con ninguna otra mujer lo que estoy sintiendo contigo… - un leve sonrojo se posó en las mejillas del joven mientras hablaba - me sentía extraño, me perturbaba lo que generabas en mí aún sin conocerte y mi primera reacción fue, pues, atacarte. Y de verdad, lo lamento mucho, no puedo creer todo el tiempo que perdí alejándote… Pero puedo asegurar que, a pesar de todo, yo no te soy indiferente.

La castaña lo observaba sorprendida sintiendo que el calor de sus mejillas no cesaba, su corazón latía con fuerza a tal punto que parecía que en cualquier momento saldría de su pecho. Además de encontrarse encantada por el nerviosismo del ambarino, era poco común.

- Nunca pensé… que te vería sonrojado - le dijo riendo suavemente - te ves adorable.

Esto no hizo más que aumentar el sonrojo del castaño haciéndolo desviar la mirada momentáneamente.

- Y por muy egocéntrico que haya sonado de tu parte - le dijo con gracia llamando su atención - tienes razón…

- ¿Sobre qué? - preguntó el ambarino habiendo perdido el hilo por lo anterior.

- Tu también… - comenzó regalándole una encantadora sonrisa - tu también me gustas mucho, Syaoran. Aunque… creo que mis sentimientos van mucho más allá.

Syaoran la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó breve pero intensamente, sonriendo sobre sus labios. La abrazó posesivamente y aspiró el dulce aroma de la chica, mientras ella le correspondía igualmente emocionada.

- Sé mi novia, Sakura - le susurró al oído.

La castaña se separó un poco para rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Simplemente le sonrió, asintió y sorpresivamente lo besó, se sentía un poco avergonzada pero ahora podía darse el lujo de hacerlo cuando quisiera. El castaño le correspondió ansioso, le encantaba que ella quisiera besarlo tanto como él quería besarla a ella. Se separaron poco después y se observaron unos segundos.

- Eres un excelente profesor - dijo Sakura rompiendo el silencio, con una leve sonrisa y un adorable sonrojo.

- Lo sé - le respondió sonriéndole con arrogancia haciendo que la ojiverde lo observara con los ojos entrecerrados - Y tú una excelente estudiante.

Sakura se sonrió avergonzada y Syaoran la besó brevemente.

- Creo que ya es hora de regresar, mi hermano debe estar volviéndose loco porque no sabe dónde estoy - dijo la castaña con gracia.

- Sí, supongo que es hora - resignándose. El castaño tomó de la mano a la ojiverde y caminaron juntos hacia la puerta, pero Li recordó un asunto inconcluso - ¿Quién te regaló esas flores?

- Yukito - respondió Sakura con naturalidad.

- ¿Y quién ese _Yukito_? - le preguntó serio el ambarino.

- El mejor amigo de mi hermano - le volvió a responder la castaña de la misma forma. Al ver que el chino no decía nada, lo miró. Sus ojos la observaban serios, lo que la hizo sonreír - Si nos va bien, en unos meses podrías acompañarme a su boda.

El castaño la observó con determinación.

- Por supuesto que nos va a ir bien - la haló suavemente y siguieron su camino.

- Oye, Syaoran -

- Dime -

- ¿Tu tienes hermanos o hermanas? -

- Sí, tengo cuatro hermanas mayores, y también están locas -

- Syaoran - dijo en tono de regaño.

- No me malinterpretes Sakura, yo las quiero, pero eso no cambia que estén locas. Ya las conocerás y me darás la razón - dijo con gracia y la ojiverde rio.

- Eres todo un caso -

- Lo sé - afirmó con una sonrisa arrogante mientras apretaba suavemente la mano de su Sakura.

.oOo.

**¡Wohooo! No saben lo que significa para mí haber terminado esta pequeña historia, me tomó tanto pero tanto tiempo, que se me hace increíble haberla terminado xD Espero que dentro de todo les haya agradado y la hayan disfrutado. Gracias a los que dejaron reviews, marcaron la historia como favorito, y le pusieron la alerta :D me alegra saber que tiene sus seguidores. Bueno, ya me comentarán que les pareció la parte final de esta historia ¡Saludos!**


End file.
